


It Was Always Someone In Philadelphia

by MPW88



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Literati (Gilmore Girls), Oral Sex, Post-AYITL, Post-Revival, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MPW88/pseuds/MPW88
Summary: This is a post revival fic concentrating on Literati. This story picks up at the end of Fall. Other minor characters may appear, but the main focus of this story is the relationship between Jess and Rory. Please feel free to leave comments. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Rory sat lost in thought as she stared at the delicate twinkling lights weaving in and out of the greenery. She peered over at her mom and Luke across the way. Both wore ridiculous grins on their faces as they chatted with Sookie and Jackson. The newlyweds couldn't stop glancing at each other every few seconds and their smiles only grew each time their eyes met. Rory smiled to herself as she looked around. Kirk really had outdone himself. A little over 12 hours ago Rory had been sitting a few feet away with her mom in the gazebo when she told her that she was pregnant. Lorelai had a million questions, but Rory insisted that Lorelai be the focus today. It was her wedding day and Rory had a day of pampering and beauty planned for them. Lorelai had begrudgingly agreed as long as Rory promised to tell her everything before she and Luke left for their honeymoon the next morning. Rory's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when someone pulled the chair out next to her and sat down.

Jess let out a sigh of relief as he plopped down next to her and said "I didn't think I'd ever get away from Kirk!"

Rory laughed and said "Let me guess he had to fill you in on the complete and utter joy fatherhood has brought him."

"Pig fatherhood." Jess interrupted.

"Right," she laughed "pig fatherhood."

Jess liked the way the corners of Rory's eyes wrinkled up more than they used to when she laughed. Her laugh still sounded exactly the same though. God, he had missed that sound. Her hair was swept us in a loose bun at the nape of her neck with a few soft pieces framing her face perfectly. Her porcelain skin looked like it was practically glowing. Maybe it was so noticeable because Rory was showing a lot more skin that she normally did. The sleeves of her long midnight blue lace dress left her shoulders bare and trailed down her long slender arms. A delicate gold necklace rested on her chest just above a subtle hint of cleavage. If Jess had the artistic ability, he probably could have drawn her from memory at this point because he had carefully studied her features as he stood across the gazebo from her during the ceremony. He barely noticed Luke and Lorelai standing between them exchanging their vows. Rory's eyes on the other hand were so transfixed on Luke and Lorelai that she thankfully hadn't noticed him staring.

Jess thought about the other time he'd seen Rory as a bridesmaid. It had been the day of Sookie's wedding. He had come back to Stars Hollow after Rory had visited him in New York and the first thing he had done once he asked Luke if he could move back was go to find Rory. He vividly remembered the way she looked that day too. Standing next to one of the ponds on the grounds of the old Independence Inn just about half a mile from where they were now was where Rory had kissed him for the very first time. It took him by surprise at first but then just as he had started to kiss her back she broke the kiss and begged him not to say anything before running away. Still to this day though it was one of the best kisses of Jess' life. Recalling this memory caused Jess to subconsciously raise his hand up and touch his lips. While Rory might not have noticed him staring during the ceremony it suddenly became embarrassingly aware to Jess that she did notice it now as she was gazing back at him quizzically.

In an attempt to break the awkwardness, he said "Oh Gilmore, you have no idea how badly I need to talk to a sane person after dealing with the insanity of the townspeople of Stars Hollow."

Rory chuckled and said "I hate to tell you, but even I don't feel that sane these days."

"Oh?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

Not wanting to saddle him with the mess she'd made of her life recently Rory tried to blow it off by saying "Oh, nothing major." Well that was a lie she thought. She had another life growing inside of her and that was a pretty big deal. She hadn't even thought about it yet, but it just occurred to her that she needed to add Jess to the list of people to tell about the pregnancy. It's not like he wouldn't find out eventually and she owed it to him to tell him herself. She just couldn't do it yet though before she got the chance to talk to her mom and Luke.

"So when are you going back to Philly?" she asked.

"I'm actually staying in town all week until Luke and Lorelai get back from their honeymoon. He asked me to stay and help Caesar at the diner while he's away. I'm staying upstairs in the apartment though because last night at Liz and TJ's was almost more than I could take. I don't know why I didn't think of the apartment before. I told Luke I understood why he didn't think of it what with being busy being all Rande Gerber hot and everything while being giddy like any bride the day before her wedding. He really loved that let me tell you."

Rory giggled as she pictured this exchange between Luke and his nephew. She loved the way Jess still teased Luke like he did when they were teenagers and Jess, well Jess just loved that he could still make her laugh.

"So I take it work must be going well if the boss man can spend a week away without worrying about the mice playing too much." she said.

Jess smiled and said "Yeah, well I'm not the only boss man plus we have a really great team and I can handle my responsibilities from just about anywhere these days."

Rory watched the way Jess' eyes lit up as he talked about Truncheon and how much it had grown. He talked about all of his employees in glowing terms. She could see why Jess' endeavor had been such a success. He still had so much passion in his voice when he spoke about all of the projects they had worked on and were currently working on. Rory was so proud of him that she felt like her heart just might burst.

She also really started to notice how much Jess had changed over the years. He had aged well. For the most part he still looked like the Jess she remembered. He still had the same boyish charm he always had, but now with an edge of rugged handsomeness. She noticed how broad his shoulders were and the way he filled out his navy blue suit nicely. She could see how muscular his arms were even with his jacket on. He'd taken off his tie and the top few buttons of his shirt were undone. She watched the way his Adam's apple moved as he spoke. Her eyes traced the sharp outline of his jaw covered in the stubble of a five o'clock shadow. She liked the current length of his hair and the way he tucked his dark locks behind his ear. Jess had always had great hair. Rory remembered running her fingers through his pompadour many times back in the day. Jess also always had that cool guy thing going for him. Always the epitome of cool, but never because he was trying too hard. It just came naturally. He still had that going for him, but now everything about him oozed virility. Rory felt herself getting flustered thinking about Jess in this way. It must be the pregnancy hormones she thought.

"So enough about me." Jess said. "How's it going for you, Ror? Three chapters on the book already? That's amazing."

Rory beamed. "Jess, you have no idea! I honestly can't thank you enough for giving me the nudge to do this! I really hope you'll read it and give me advice once I get more of it fleshed out. Maybe even leave me some notes in the margins!" She said as she nudged his shoulder with her own.

"Of course. I would be honored." He replied sincerely.

"Oh, I just remembered something! You will never guess who I ran into at Doose's the other day! It was the weirdest thing!"

"Santa Claus?" he joked.

"I wish! He still owes me an Easy Bake Oven!" Rory countered. "Dean! Dean Forester!"

"Wow, Dean… Man, I haven't thought about good old Dean in quite a while." Jess smirked. Suddenly feeling instantly immature, he continued "Seriously though, Dean's a good guy. I hope he's doing well."

"He really seems to be. He lives in Scranton now. He and his wife Jenny have three boys and a little girl on the way. I think he got the life he always wanted."

"That's great. And to run into him at Doose's of all places that's just comically bizarre. God, that seems like a lifetime ago doesn't?"

"Yeah," Rory sighed "it really does."

She felt tears starting to sting the corners of her eyes. Damn these hormones! She hoped to get it under control before Jess noticed because a sudden emotional meltdown would be hard to explain. As if by some mystic connection with her mother, even though Lorelai actually had no idea what was going on, Luke and Lorelai appeared before them.

Lorelai curtseyed and said "Hello, my darling daughter. Hello, my darling… nephew? Woah… that sounds weird. Do I have to call you that?"

"Please don't." said Jess dryly.

"Noted." Lorelai said with a wink. "So Rory, ready to head home? Mama's had a long day."

"Yeah, sure. Goodnight Jess."

"Goodnight, Rory. Congratulations again you guys." He said to Luke and Lorelai.

Unbeknownst to Rory and Jess and even Lorelai, Luke had eventually torn his eyes away from his new bride and had noticed his nephew and Rory sitting across the square. He had been watching them for quite some time. He couldn't help but notice a familiarity about the situation and perhaps because he was so blissfully pleased with his own life at the moment he decided he was going to do something about it.

"Uh, you two head on home. I just need a few minutes to go over some diner things with Jess." Luke said.

Lorelai and Rory started down the street toward home. Once they were out of earshot Luke began, "Okay, I didn't really need to talk to you about the diner."

Jess feigned surprise, "You mean you didn't really need to tell me something about working at the diner that never changes because it's run by Luke Stuck-In-His-Ways Danes? The diner I've previously worked at for two years and that also comes complete with your veteran cook/right-hand man? Let's get real, Luke. I know I'm just the hired help this week. Caesar's running the show."

"Yeah, yeah… wiseass. Listen and I mean really listen… hear me out, Jess." Luke exhaled before continuing, "I saw you with Rory tonight. I saw you with her the other day at the house. And don't give me any of that 'it's just a work thing' bull. I saw the way you look at her. I know that look, Jess, believe me. I know you and I know better than anyone what it's like to be in love with a Gilmore woman."

"Gilmore girl" Jess interrupted him.

"What?"

"Gilmore Girls… it's the title of Rory's book." Jess replied.

"Oh ok… well like I was saying, I know what it's like to be in love with a Gilmore girl. It's an all-consuming, gut-wrenching will they/won't they kind of thing but oh Jess, I'm telling you it's all worth it in the end. You can't honestly sit there and tell me you don't have feelings for her, Jess. I saw you with my own two eyes."

Jess swallowed hard and sighed before saying "No, okay you're not wrong, but I just can't go there with Rory again, alright? It's just too painful when it doesn't work out. I told myself a long time ago that I had to close that chapter on my life. I've still come around like I have all these years because of you and also because despite any unresolved romantic feelings, I still care about Rory as a friend."

"Jess, you don't know that it's not going to work out. Believe me I know how painful it can be. Hell, I've known Lorelai longer than you've known Rory and I just now married her today. Plus, I had to see her day in and day out coming to the diner. Seeing her with different boyfriends, even a fiancé and husband at one point, but I stuck it all out and I'm telling you Jess… it was worth it. And I wasn't just watching you, Jess. I saw the way Rory was with you too. I know that girl, Jess. I watched her grow up. She's just as much a daughter to me as April is, maybe even a little more so just because I spend more time around her. Please Jess, at least tell me you'll think about it. You have this week here and Rory will be around. Jess, don't miss this opportunity. Don't wait as long as I did. You deserve happiness and I think you know in your heart that Rory is the one for you. I know I keep repeating myself, but no one understands this situation better than me. Please don't give up on her just yet."

"I'll think about it. Really… I promise."

Luke slapped his nephew on the back and then stood up and headed home to his new wife and stepdaughter. Back at the house Rory had been filling her mom in with all the highlights as they sat at the kitchen table. She was pregnant. Logan was the father. She had known for a few days and had contemplated flying out to London to tell him in person, but finally decided to hell with it. He was too hard to catch up with anyway between Odette living with him now and his work obligations and his father. It was all too much to deal with plus honestly she knew that if she saw him face to face he might ask her to try to make it work again and even though she knew that's not the life she wanted her resolve just wasn't that strong at the moment.

So, she emailed him and asked him to find a time when he could talk and she would call him. He had her call at same ungodly late hour. No doubt as to not alert Odette. She told him about the pregnancy and of course he was shocked at first. Then just as she had suspected he started saying things about them trying to make things work between them. She nipped that in the bud quickly. She told him that the Huntzberger life wasn't the life she wanted for herself or their child. He reluctantly agreed. She told him he could be involved as much or as little as he wanted, just as her own father had been with her. Rory told him he didn't have to decide anything right now. He still had several months to think about it before the baby would be here. He could call or email her in the meantime. The only thing she requested was that he didn't tell his family or Odette. She just thought that was best and he agreed.

When Rory finished telling Lorelai everything her mom hugged her and told her how proud she was of the way she was handling everything. Lorelai said she would be there with her throughout everything. To which Rory responded with a resounding "Duh!" Both women were still sitting in the kitchen crying and laughing and hugging when Luke walked in a few minutes later.

"What's going on?" Luke asked entering the kitchen to find this sob fest.

"Oh, Luke… you're going to need to sit down for this one because it is a doozy!" Rory said.

Luke pulled out a chair and Rory proceeded to tell him everything she had just told her mom. When she was done Luke just sat there for a minute slack jawed. Once he snapped out of it he repeated the same sentiments that Lorelai had. He was proud of how well Rory was handling everything and she had his full support. Then it hit him… he had just told his nephew barely twenty minutes ago to go for it with Rory.

"Uh, Rory… one thing… it's not really my business but are you planning on telling other people about the baby anytime soon? Like Jess?" Luke asked.

"Actually I was just thinking about that tonight while we were talking, but I wanted to tell you two first. It's not like people aren't going to find out soon enough so I figure it's best to get out ahead of it."

"Okay, good." Luke said. "I just figured he'd really appreciate hearing it from you rather than me later."

There was one more round of congratulatory hugs and then Luke and Lorelai headed up for bed because they had an early day ahead of them tomorrow. Luke thought about telling Lorelai about his conversation with Jess earlier but then decided against it because he didn't really feel like arguing with his wife on their first night as a married couple. He even thought about warning Jess, but he knew it was Rory's news to tell and he had inserted himself enough in their business already and look where it had gotten him. No, Luke had made his bed and now he had to lie in it… literally. So, Luke just kept it all to himself as he endured a sleepless night worrying about his poor nephew and the bomb that was about to be dropped on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke's words ran through Jess' mind as he sat upstairs in the diner apartment that night after the wedding. He knew that nothing would make him happier than loving Rory and having her love him back. He just didn't think he could survive having his heart broken again if she didn't feel the same way. He thought of all the times he'd put himself out there for Rory before. When she ran away from him that night at the Firelight Festival he knew he'd never forgive himself if he didn't tell her how he felt so he told her that he loved her, but then like an idiot he got in his car and drove away. That was his fault he knew, but then he came back a few months later for Liz's wedding. He worked up his nerve and went to see Rory at her dorm. Jess pleaded with her to leave with him. He told her he hadn't been ready before, but he was now. Still she hadn't believed him. Jess really thought that some part of Rory still wanted to be with him, but she said she didn't and it had crushed him.

Jess couldn't blame Rory for not leaving with him that night at Yale either. He must have looked like a crazy person barging in like that begging her to drop everything and run away with him. Even though he told her he was ready, looking back he realized that he wasn't. He still had a lot of growing up to do. He did a lot of self-examination over the next year and a half as he wrote his book, the whole time thinking of Rory. He couldn't wait to show her his book when he finished it. He didn't know exactly what was going on with Rory, but he could tell something was off. It took some coaxing, but he finally got it out of Luke that she was staying with her grandparents in Hartford. The night he walked up outside her grandparents' house and saw her standing in the driveway she seemed genuinely happy to see him. He couldn't help himself when he quipped about his new job as a professional driveway stalker. She didn't miss a beat and asked him if it paid good. It felt good to joke like that with Rory again. When Rory told him he looked good he figured she was just saying that to be nice. Though when he returned the compliment he definitely meant it.

Once they were inside Rory admitted that she was a little nervous and he told her that he was too. Jess really thought now might finally be their chance. He loved the way Rory's face lit up when he showed her his book. He still remembered the exact cadence of her voice when she kept repeating "You wrote a book? You wrote a book?! You wrote a book." At the time Jess still couldn't quite believe it himself. She seemed so excited to find out what stores stocked his book so she could see it with her own eyes. He couldn't help but grin from ear to ear when Rory told him her plan to write a recommendation for his book and place it in the Staff Recommendations section. He felt his heart might burst when she bragged on him and told him she always knew he could do something like this. He wanted to kiss her right then, but he resisted the urge. Jess told Rory he couldn't have done it without her and he truly meant it, she was his muse and the one person who had always believed in him the most.

Jess really wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but that night in her grandparents' house just didn't feel right. He asked if he could see her again and they made plans to go to dinner the following night. Jess wanted to tell her that his feelings for her had never waned, but then Logan had showed up. Things only went south from there. Jess despised Logan's pompous attitude as he offered to pay for dinner. Logan wore his jealousy on his sleeve like a schoolboy when he questioned whether Jess and Rory used to date. Jess could tell he had gotten under Logan's skin when Logan questioned him about his novel and Jess just couldn't help himself when he said "You seem very obsessed with length." "I'm just trying to get a picture in my head that's all." had been Logan's reply. They had gotten into a literal pissing contest and Rory tried to feign ignorance and play peacekeeper. Jess knew Rory was far too intelligent to not see right through their innuendo. He stopped pushing it though because he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

The night ended with Jess storming out and yelling at Rory for dropping out of Yale. He didn't know what had happened to the Rory he once knew and he refused to sit idly by and watch her torpedo her hopes and dreams. He wasn't trying to be harsh, but he so vehemently despised seeing Rory so aimlessly adrift that his tone came out much harsher than he intended. Jess felt horrible for raising his voice to Rory so in a last ditch effort to make up for it he just said that maybe they'd catch up at a better time and halfheartedly wished her a belated happy birthday. Her face looked so crestfallen that it nearly tore his heart out, but the damage was already done. Jess walked away with that image of Rory burned in his brain.

Jess remembered how everything went down the last time he put himself out there for Rory. He was thrilled when he saw that Rory had come to Philadelphia for the Truncheon open house. He found himself looking for her across the room so many times that night, anxious for when he would get his chance to talk to her alone. When it was just the two of them later he congratulated her on becoming editor of the Yale Daily News. All seemed right again, like everything was fixed and Rory said it was. Next thing Jess knew he was leaning in to kiss her, he couldn't help himself, he was drawn to her like a magnet. At first Rory kissed him back, but then she stood up and started rattling on about how she shouldn't have come and it wasn't fair to him. It felt oddly similar to the first time she'd kissed him the day of Sookie's wedding.

Jess felt like his head was spinning. He was so confused, but then it all became painfully clear when Rory said "I couldn't even cheat on him the way he cheated on me." It was in that moment that Jess realized Rory was still with that guy Logan he had met a few months ago. Not only was she still with him, but apparently he had cheated on her. The thought of someone cheating on Rory made Jess seethe with anger. He would have given anything to be with Rory and here this guy had her and yet decided to cheat on her. Jess found some inner strength to stand up for himself and he told her "I don't deserve this."

Jess' heart broke seeing the hurt in Rory's eyes as she told him she was in love with Logan. It was like a punch in the gut. Here was the only girl he had ever loved standing in front of him telling him she was in love with someone else. All he could think to say was "It is what it is, you, me…" As much as it killed him that Rory was hung up on some guy that didn't treat her right he still found himself telling Rory she could tell Logan they did something if it would make her feel any better. In the end all he wanted was for Rory to be happy, even if it was at the expense of his own happiness. That was the night he promised himself that he would never put his heart out on the line like that for Rory again.

Jess had kept that promise for ten years. He'd seen Rory a grand total of four times during the last decade. He strategically planned his visits to Stars Hollow when he knew Rory wasn't in town. By avoiding Rory Jess was able to avoid his feelings for her somewhat. His out of sight out of mind strategy wasn't ideal, but it was the best he'd managed to come up with given his predicament. Jess had long resigned himself to the fact that his sentiments toward Rory were eternally twisted. As much as it tortured him to be around her, she was still one of the greatest friends he ever had. Honestly she was outright the greatest friend he ever had. No one else had ever believed in Jess the way Rory had, not even Luke. Rory never gave up on Jess no matter what he did or what he put her through. He admired her for the person she was beyond his romantic feelings for her. Her intellect, her kindness, her wittiness, her drive, these were just a few of the qualities he appreciated most about her. Jess realized he was really sounding a little Elizabeth Barrett Browning "How Do I Love Thee". He smiled because he knew Rory would have appreciated that reference.

Sometimes Jess missed her friendship so much that he would breakdown and visit while he knew she was in town just to get a small dose of Rory, to see her, to talk to her. Those few moments were always gloriously intoxicating, but as it always goes with intoxication – in the moment he knew what he was doing was also slightly harmful. Then the intoxication was always followed by the sobering crash of reality that he'd have to say goodbye to Rory again when he left. They led completely separate lives now. She was on her journey and he was on his. He recently went the longest stretch he'd ever gone without seeing Rory since he'd met her. He had been four years "clean" until this past summer when Luke had called to ask him to help get Liz and TJ out of the weirdo vegetable cult they'd gotten themselves tangled up in.

Since he had to come to town anyway to deal with Liz he couldn't help himself, Jess knew he'd have to stop in and take a hit of the drug that was Rory. He knew she was back, but not really back, she was just between engagements. He had tried to open with a joke when he went to see her at the Gazette as a way to ease his way in. "No cigar?" he had asked. But as she turned towards him all manner of casualness he was trying to convey was lost. The way she looked sitting there at her desk in her element, the way her face broke out into a big smile when she realized that it was Jess standing there, how she didn't miss a beat and replied, "Doctor told me to cut back." It all hit him like a wave and he almost buckled right there.

Still Jess tried to cling to his fleeting nonchalant attitude even though he could feel it slipping through his fingers. He tried to take in other aspects of his surroundings to distract himself as he casually strode in and tried to play it cool with his "Good to see you again, Esther." He hoped Rory couldn't sense his nervousness as he sat down. He piggybacked off what he said to Esther and threw in a "You, too" towards Rory that way he didn't have to come right out with "It's good to see you" and risk revealing more. He couldn't think as fast around Rory. It's like just being near her enveloped him in this haze of edginess and exhilaration that dulled his senses.

It kind of stung a bit when he asked her "What's it been? Four years?" and she responded "Maybe more." like she wasn't really sure. The truth was Jess knew exactly how long it had been almost down to the day, 4 years and 3 months since he'd last laid eyes on Rory. Not counting pictures of course. She wasn't a big social media user and neither was he, but there was the occasional picture on Twitter. She mostly used it for news and work as did he, but he had to admit that it did bring a smile to his face when he got the occasional notification that she had liked his tweet. He also saw her picture next to the byline of different pieces she'd written. Articles he had read almost as soon as they were published thanks to the Google alert he had set for "Rory Gilmore".

It never occurred to him that Rory might have also been feigning casualness when she acted like she wasn't quite sure when their last encounter had been. Rory looked absolutely stunning sitting there backlit with the summer sun radiating in on her and bouncing off her chestnut hair. Before he could help himself Jess found himself flirting with her as he called her "Mr. Roundbottom". He couldn't help but smirk a little when he saw that he'd gotten her a little flustered when he'd taken her by surprise calling her that. She looked relieved when he flipped the nameplate on her desk around to reveal its origin.

Jess kept it going when he toasted her "Roundbottoms up". He knew he was approaching dangerous territory with this flirty behavior but it just came so naturally to them. It was their shtick and had been since they were 17 years old and frankly old habits die hard. Rory was the one who asked him about his personal life first. Jess tried his best to choose his words carefully when he replied, "Stable. Nothing permanent." Rory wasn't making it easy on him as he tried to keep this platonic because next thing Jess knew she was talking about her lack of underwear and he was offering to lend her money to buy new ones. As Rory continued though something suddenly became much more pressing than Jess' struggle to keep things nonsexual, Rory seemed to be in crisis.

Jess was disheartened when he heard Rory describe her life as being in such a tumultuous state. Rory who had always been so precocious, so put together, was suddenly self-deprecating and drinking at her desk in the middle of a workday. It reminded him of when she had dropped out of Yale and that alarmed him. Jess never wanted anything but the best for Rory. She had always believed in him and as he told her when he first brought her his book, he couldn't have done it without her. The least he could do was return the favor. As a writer himself, the thought had long crossed Jess' mind of Rory writing the story of she and her mom. He knew it was a unique story that Rory could bring to life beautifully. Jess was glad when he found out that she had taken his advice about writing the book.

Jess sighed as he stood up from the kitchen table he'd been sitting at in Luke's apartment. He walked over to the sink and rinsed out the glass he'd been drinking from. He stared out the window onto the town square. He looked at the gazebo where he'd outbid Dean for Rory's basket at the Bid-on-a-Basket Festival. The same place where he'd later made out with Rory in the early days of their romance. He recollected how they had both been thankful that neither of them had braces. He glanced at the spot where he and Rory had been standing when he returned her copy of Howl that he had borrowed without asking. He grinned a little recalling the smooth way he responded "Well, what is much?" when she questioned his earlier response about whether he liked to read. He looked down the street towards Doose's and remembered how he tried to kiss her on Thanksgiving that time and how she had pulled him just past the storefront before she would kiss him to spare Dean's feelings.

His eyes wandered over to Gypsy's where he and Rory had kissed by the gas pumps for the first time after they were officially together. That was the moment they had known that no matter whatever else happened between them, at least that part worked. He looked over at what had once been the video store, Taylor had since turned it into some kind of figurine shop once the video store went out of business. It had been just outside there that Jess had impressed Rory when she found out that he had looked up the exact distance of 22.8 miles to Yale. He glimpsed down at the place where he and Rory had stood when he told her that he loved her at the Firelight Festival. Lastly, he looked at the place he and Rory had sat and talked like old times just earlier that night.

Jess turned away from the sink and headed across the room where he took off his watch and placed it on top of the dresser. He unbuttoned his shirt, slipped out of his slacks and got into bed in just his boxers. This was much more comfortable than he'd felt the night before at Liz and TJ's place. He took a deep breath as he thought back on the conversation he'd had with Rory. It had been so easy, so effortless. Then he thought about what Luke had said about Rory seeming interested in him too. It really seemed too good to be true, but he couldn't help but hope that maybe his uncle had been right. After he had shuffled through their entire history that night Jess finally accepted that even though it scared the hell out of him, what he truly wanted more than anything was to give he and Rory another shot. Once he made that decision he knew he'd done enough soul-searching for one night. He had to open the diner in just over two hours so he really needed to try to get some sleep. Rory would surely come in for her caffeine fix and he'd just see where it went from there.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Rory saw her mom and Luke off for their honeymoon. She sat around awhile thumbing through magazines and then decided she might as well get dressed and head over to the diner. She needed to find out when Jess would be free so she could break her big news to him. This obviously wasn't the kind of thing she wanted to just lay on him at the diner surrounded by all the town gossips. Rory had so enjoyed the time she spent with Jess the night before at the wedding that she hated to tell him but she had no other choice. It's not like this is a secret she could keep forever. Even though Jess was going to be in town for the next week she decided it was best to rip it off like a band aid and go ahead and tell Jess now. She couldn't stand the thought of disappointing him. Jess was never one to mince words when it came to Rory. She knew she could always count on him to shoot her straight. Only this time wasn't like the time he convinced her to go back to Yale. She was having a baby, there was no quick fix.

When Rory walked into the diner her eyes met Jess' immediately as he looked up from wiping down the counter. They shared a shy grin. Rory walked over and took a seat at the counter at the end near the stockroom. It was after the morning rush and there were only five other patrons split between two tables. Jess appeared before her with an empty coffee cup in one hand and the carafe full of coffee in the other.

"I made a whole extra pot just for you." he said with a wink. "Should I just leave it here?"

"And make me serve myself?! My how the service has gone down here since the proprietor has been away!"

Jess gasped melodramatically, "Forgive me, ma'am! I beg of you… please don't turn me into the boss! I really need this job."

"Well, since you seem like such a nice young man, I guess I'll give you another chance." she said coyly.

Rory ordered her favorite omelet and talked to Jess as he leaned across the counter in front of her. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with a pocket on the chest, dark jeans and of course boots as always. His hair fell in front of his eyes and he tucked it back behind his ear. Rory's eyes quickly traced the bulging veins in his muscular arms as they rested on the counter. He was telling her about Taylor's less than thrilled reaction to seeing the once town hooligan in the diner again when he had to leave her for just a moment to ring up the table of three that was ready to leave. He came back carrying her freshly prepared omelet and placed it on the counter in front of her. It smelled delicious, and Rory really enjoyed the first few bites but soon the wave of morning sickness hit her. She jumped up and ran to the restroom with her hand over her mouth.

Jess reacted quickly and followed behind her. He stood outside the restroom door anxiously while he heard Rory retch over and over again. She came out a few minutes later extremely pale and with beads of perspiration dotting her forehead. She looked up and saw Jess standing there waiting for her with a worried expression on his face. She was instantly mortified.

"Rory, are you okay? Was it the omelet? I'm—"

"No, no…" she interrupted him. "It's just… I don't feel well. I think I, uh, I need to go home and lie down for a while."

"I really hate for you to walk all the way home by yourself right now. You really don't look good."

"Gee, thanks, Jess. You sure know how to make a girl feel good about herself."

"Oh, you know what I mean, Rory. Here why don't you go upstairs and lie down?"

Rory weighed her options for a second. It would be so easy to head home right now and put off the conversation she was dreading having with Jess. Then again this was a perfect opportunity to be alone with him. They probably wouldn't have another chance like this happen organically. She encouraged herself, "Come on, Rory. Rip of that band aid. You can do it."

"Okay, if you insist." she told him.

"I do, I really do." he replied. "Hey Caesar, I'm going upstairs for a little while!" Jess yelled as he pulled back the curtain at the base of the stairs for Rory to pass.

Jess kept his hand on the small of Rory's back to support her in case she felt weak again as they headed up the stairs together. He kept the pace slow as they climbed as to not overexert Rory. Once they reached the top of the stairs he opened the door to the apartment and led her inside. He walked her over to his bed and she sat down on the edge. Jess stepped over into the kitchen and got her a glass of water. He handed it to her and she took a sip as she looked around the apartment.

She smiled and said "I can't even remember the last time I was up here. It looks exactly the same."

Jess returned the smile as he glanced around, "Yeah, Luke certainly is a creature of habit. He hasn't lived up here in years but he's kept everything in the exact same place."

"Wait, you still slept in this single bed that used to be yours instead of Luke's double?" Rory said as she noticed that the bed she sat on currently was made while the one across the apartment was bare.

"Yeah, I honestly didn't even think about it." he said. "This was just always my side of the apartment and it just seems kind of weird to use Luke's."

"Why? You worried about all the women Luke's been bedding up here all these years?" Rory joked.

"God, I hadn't even thought about that! Besides I'm pretty sure the only woman that would have been would be your mom!" he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh, thanks a lot for that image!" Rory said with a shudder.

"Hey, you started it!" he teased back.

"Touché." Rory said.

"So if it wasn't the food that made you sick, maybe you're coming down with some sort of stomach virus." he said. "Geez, Gilmore what if you're patient zero and now I've been exposed to your disease. I'm going to be pissed if I can't get out of bed in the morning!" he said with feigned irritation.

"Don't worry, you can't catch what I have." Rory said quietly avoiding his eyes.

"Wait… what?"

"Have a seat, Jess. I need to tell you something." she said.

Realizing she was serious, Jess turned around and grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and placed it in front of Rory. He sat down in front of her and noticed how scared she looked as she gazed down towards the floor. Life-threatening scenarios flooded Jess' mind in that instant. He felt like he could hardly breathe as if all the oxygen had suddenly disappeared from the room. Jess' concern grew exponentially with every second that ticked by.

He reached out and placed his hand on Rory's knee and said, "What is it, Rory? Are you okay? You can tell me."

Rory exhaled and then finally raised her eyes up to meet his as she said, "Jess, I'm pregnant."

Her words hung between them for what felt like hours. Jess really felt like the wind had been knocked out of him now. Then he realized he should be grateful that Rory was healthy at least. She really had him scared a minute ago. He knew he needed to say something, but he was trying to find the right words. She was so hard to read and it didn't help that he had a million different things simultaneously running through his mind.

Finally, Jess cleared his throat and said, "Whew Rory, you had me scared there for a minute. You seemed so serious that I, uh… I thought you were gravely ill or something."

Jess suddenly became keenly aware that he was still leaning toward her with her hand touching her knee so he dropped it and leaned back in his chair.

Rory dropped her gaze from him again and fidgeted with the hem of her blue sweater as she started quickly speaking "Oh, no… sorry about that. I just didn't really know how to tell you. It wasn't exactly planned and I'm honestly still trying to wrap my head around the idea myself so I really haven't gotten used to telling other people yet. You're actually only the third person I've told after Mom and Luke last night. Well, I guess technically fourth counting Logan…"

Rory instantly realized what she'd done and wished she could take back the words. She had started rambling and gotten ahead of herself and inadvertently skipped over Logan's role in this whole story. Was it too early to blame pregnancy brain? Her head shot back up to look at Jess. It pained her to see the dejected look on his face.

"Wait, Logan… as in the same guy from Yale? He's the father?" Jess said emphasizing the word "he". "Wow, way to bury the lead there, Rory! I didn't even realize you had gotten back together."

Rory started to sense a hint of anger in his voice and she hated that she dropped the Logan bomb on him like that so she said, "I'm sorry, Jess. I didn't mean to spring that on you. My brain skipped ahead before I realized that I left that part out. I understand your anger, Jess. But, yes Logan is the father. However, we aren't together."

Jess instantly surmised that Logan had left Rory once she had found out she was pregnant. Jess had only met him the one time, but that seemed just like the kind of thing Logan would do. Just knock her up and then leave when things got too serious. Jess fumed at the thought.

"I'm not angry with you, Rory. I am however not Logan's biggest fan. What do you mean you're not together? What happened, Rory?" he asked trying to conceal his frustration.

Rory hung her head and said, "It's awful, Jess. I'm awful. Logan's engaged and he was engaged when we were together and I knew that and I still continued it anyway. I'm a horrible, awful person and I can't stand it."

"You're not a horrible person, Rory. You could never be…" he said softening from the harsher tone he used before.

"Yes, I am, Jess! I was sleeping with a man I knew was engaged to someone else!" she exclaimed.

"Fine, Rory! I'll admit, no… that wasn't your finest moment okay? But first of all, you weren't the one breaking a pledge you made to someone else, that's all on Logan. Second, I know you, Rory… you don't have it in you to be a horrible person. You're innately good and thoughtful and… and kind…"

Jess stopped when he noticed Rory's shoulders begin to tremble as she cried with her face in her hands. He stood up and gently pulled her up into his arms. Rory quietly sobbed into his chest and he tenderly stroked her hair. The top of her head rested right under his chin.

He whispered, "It's okay, Rory. It's going to be okay."

He must have helped soothe her some because soon Rory started to calm down and she looked up at him with tear filled eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Jess. I'm such a mess! I'm so sorry for laying all my problems on you. And now for blubbering all over you." she said gesturing to his tear soaked shirt.

"Really, Rory… it's alright. I just want to make sure that you're okay." he said looking down into her eyes with his arms still wrapped around her.

"I am." she said unconvincingly with a sniff, her eyes still brimming with tears.

Jess raised an eyebrow and she knew he could see through her façade so she said, "Well, I will be. It's just going to take some time. Plus, I don't really think these pregnancy hormones are helping me keep it together."

Jess nodded and said, "I know you will be, Rory. I don't doubt for a second that you can do this. You're going to be an amazing mom. I just know it. And you've got your mom and Luke," he paused, "and me."

Rory hugged him and said, "Thanks, Jess. That really means a lot." She kept her embrace around him as she continued, "Really… you don't know how much it means to me. I'm scared, but at the same time I know in my heart that having this baby is meant to be. I don't quite know how to put it into words. It's just a feeling, you know?"

"I do." he said. "Well, not about this particular situation of course. But I know what you mean about just feeling that something's right without being able to explain it." He softly kissed the top of her head, then dropped his arms back to his sides and said, "So, you're a Gilmore and now you're eating for two so that's really like eating for four, right? How about we try to find something you can keep down?"

Rory nodded and smiled, grateful that Jess was making the effort to try to make her feel normal.

"So, what sounds good to you?" he asked.

She thought for a second then said, "Hmmm… maybe turkey and swiss on toast?"

"Coming right up. Why don't you just rest here and I'll bring it back up to you?" he said.

"Wow, such excellent service!"

"Well, I have to make it up to you for asking you to pour your own coffee earlier." he said with a wink and then he headed out the door.

Rory strolled over to the dresser and scanned the stack of books Jess had brought with him. Some she had read and some she hadn't. She loved that Jess still not only travelled with a book but also backup books depending on what he was in the mood for. She always did the same thing. She picked up one of the books she hadn't read before and walked over to the armchair that sat across from the TV. She started reading the back cover, but only read the first few lines before her mind started to wander. Jess had just been so amazing to her. She had been worried about disappointing him and yet he'd been the one that ended up comforting her.

Rory knew that in all her years she'd never felt as compatible with a boyfriend as she had with Jess. She remembered the way she had described him to Paris when they had been in D.C. the summer before their senior year at Chilton. Of course Paris at the time thought Rory was talking about Dean. But Rory had been thinking about Jess when she talked about finding someone who likes the same things, someone who reads the same books and listens to the same music. Rory described it as being compatible, but not too compatible that they were boring. She and Jess always got each other's references. References that usually went over Dean's head and even if Logan had gotten them he was usually too busy trying to act aloof to admit it.

She had told Paris it was good to find someone who laughs at the same jokes and if there was ever anyone who could make Rory laugh it was Jess. Whether it was the amateur magic tricks he'd tried on her or the funny faces he made, she couldn't resist his charms. Even if it was a joke or prank pulled on her dear old surrogate dad, Luke, Rory still couldn't help but giggle a little. No matter how much time had gone by since they last saw one another it was so easy for she and Jess to fall right back into rhythm with each other. He'd make a joke and she'd instantly think of the perfect comeback and vice versa. Sure sometimes she felt a little nervous around him, but that tingling nervous energy only added to the appeal.

She remembered that she said something to Paris about respecting each other's opinions and she always felt that way with Jess. Like he truly respected her opinion, and she knew she respected his. She remembered how touched she felt when she first found out that Jess had written a book and when he told her he couldn't have done it without her. She had also told Paris that even though they could enjoy so many of the same things together there was always also a thrilling air of mystery. There was something so exciting about the unpredictability of what the other was going to do next.

Not only was Jess the boyfriend Rory had the most in common with he was definitely the one that excited her the most. She never felt instant chemistry quite like she had with Jess. Even before they had started dating their attraction was electric. The way he jumped in the horse drawn sleigh with her the night of the Bracebridge dinner, when he held an umbrella out for her to keep plaster from raining down on her during Luke's apartment renovation, convincing her to interrupt their tutoring session because they needed to get ice cream in cones, and a thousand other tiny instances flashed through her mind. Their chemistry wasn't just felt by the two of them. It had become so obvious to everyone around them including Dean that it ultimately led to Dean's very public breakup with Rory at the dance marathon.

Rory chastised internally herself for thinking this way about Jess. She knew he didn't feel the same way about her that he once did and he certainly wouldn't want to be burdened with all her baggage now. No, she had missed her chance with Jess. Sure, he had hurt her but she had hurt him too and more recently. Jess grew up from the boy she knew in high school, but by the time he had Rory had already moved on. She could still picture the anguished expression on his face when she told him she wouldn't leave with him the night he came to see her at Yale. Then two years later she hurt him all over again when she told him she was in love with Logan after he kissed her at Truncheon. She and Jess had first met fifteen years ago and maybe there was a time when they could have been each other's great romance like in the books they both loved so dearly, but alas that ship had sailed.

Jess walked back into the apartment to find Rory looking at one of the books from his dresser. She looked peacefully lost in thought. He was glad to see that she no longer seemed upset.

"Read that one before?" he asked from the doorway.

Rory looked up and smiled when she saw him standing there as she replied, "No, it looks good though."

"You're welcome to borrow it."

"I don't want to take it if you're not done." Rory said gesturing to a bookmark about halfway through.

"Oh, I finished it already. I guess that just got left behind." he lied. "Anyway, I brought you two options." he said walking toward the kitchen table. "The turkey and swiss you requested and a burger the way you like it in case the turkey was a miss."

"Oh, you really did think of everything, Mr. Mariano!" Rory said beaming as she stood up and walked over to take a seat at the table.

Jess sat down across from her and watched her take the first few bites of the turkey sandwich. Everything seemed so far so good.

After about a minute Rory said, "I really think this was just the ticket. Thanks, Jess."

"Don't mention it. I'll take the burger then." he said sliding the plate across the table toward him.

While they ate lunch Rory more calmly filled Jess in on the whole Logan/pregnancy situation than she had before. She told him about Logan being in London now and how she had told him he could be involved as little or as much as he wanted. Rory explained that regardless of whether Logan chose to be involved any at all she knew with his work and family obligations she would still be doing most of it alone. Well, with the help of her mom and Luke of course. When she finished Jess just sat there staring at her for a moment. It made Rory a little nervous because she couldn't quite figure out the expression on his face, but then Jess reached out and took her hand that was sitting on the table.

"I'm so proud of you, Rory." he said with a small but earnest smile. "You're going to do great, I know it."

Rory smiled back and squeezed his hand unable to find sufficient words to tell him how much what he said meant to her, but the look in his eyes told her that he knew.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day after having breakfast at the diner Rory suggested Jess come over for a movie that night.

"I'll even let us watch Almost Famous." She said.

"Does that mean I'll have to suffer through Indian food?" Jess teased.

"No, you're off the hook this time because just the thought of Indian food turns my stomach at the moment."

"Ah yes, I'll have to adjust to the whims of the pregnant Gilmore." He said playfully.

Rory looked down at her feet sheepishly.

Concerned that he'd offended her, Jess said "I'm sorry, Rory. I won't talk about it if you don't want me to."

She grabbed his forearm as she said "No, no, it's fine. I'm just still not really used to it yet."

"Okay. Well I just don't want to make you uncomfortable ever."

"Don't worry, you didn't. See you tonight?"

"See you tonight." He replied.

Jess' eyes followed Rory as she headed back toward her house. Once she was out of his line of sight Jess turned around to head back behind the counter. He locked eyes with Miss Patty who was sitting one table over with a knowing smile on her face. He dropped his gaze and tried to occupy himself with tasks around the diner. It was fruitless though because Rory occupied his every thought. He was already counting down the hours until he'd see her again.

That night Jess knocked on her door at promptly 9:15. Rory opened her door to find him standing there wearing the same faded black t-shirt and jeans from this morning, but now he also wore a well-worn leather jacket. He ran his fingers through his hair out of habit.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

Rory stood there a moment before she snapped out of it.

"Sorry, uh… come in." she said as she stepped to the side to let him enter.

Jess followed her into the living room and sat down next to her to watch the movie. He couldn't help but notice how similarly this felt to the awkward tension when they were just getting to know each other all those years ago. He thought he must have been the only one that felt this way because Rory seemed pretty engrossed in the movie even though she'd seen it at least a half a dozen times with him alone. He loved watching Rory's bright eyes darting back and forth across the screen like this was the first time she'd been introduced to the escapades of William and Penny Lane.

As the credits began to roll at the end of the movie Rory said "God, this feels just like when we were eighteen all over again in a way doesn't it?"

Jess simply smiled and nodded relieved that Rory had also noticed how similar tonight had been to their early stages.

"I mean obviously a lot of things have changed, but a lot has stayed the same. I don't know I just…" she trailed off. "Jess, can I get something off my chest from back then?"

"Ok… shoot." He said. His voice conveyed confidence, but he was really a little terrified of what she might say.

"You know I really thought you would be my first right? I wasn't just leading you on back then. I really wanted it to be you, thought it would be you, but I was always afraid to take that step. I even told my mom."

Jess' eyes widened comically and a smile crept on his lips "Wait, you told your mom you thought I'd take your virginity? No wonder she never liked me!" He said with a laugh.

Rory playfully shoved his shoulder and replied "Oh, don't you dare try to push Mom not liking you off on me! You know that you did yourself no favors when it came to making a good impression on her. By the time she and I even had that conversation the damage was pretty much done."

Jess' eyes lingered on her a moment longer, then his smile faded. He looked down at his hands and furrowed his brow. "Yeah, I was a master of messing things up for myself back then. You know that better than anyone."

He cleared his throat and looked back at her "Listen Rory, I really need to apologize for something back then. The way I acted the night of Kyle's party has bothered me for a long time. You didn't deserve that. I was just pissed off because I'd just found out that day that I wasn't graduating and wouldn't be able to take you to prom. I knew I needed to tell you, but I hated the thought of letting you down again. So what'd I do? I took it out on you and made an ass out of myself. Sorry, it sounds like I'm making excuses. There are none, what I did was inexcusable. I have thought about that night so many times throughout the years and I always like to believe that I would have stopped, that I wouldn't have taken it too far but the truth is I don't know. And that scares the hell out of me because I have never wanted to hurt you and yet that's exactly what I did."

Rory could sense his sincerity. The years he had spent tormented about this moment in their history were blatantly apparent on his face. "Oh Jess, stop beating yourself up over this! I know you never meant for it to get out of hand. And I know that you would have stopped, Jess. I need you to believe that too, okay? You never would have taken advantage of me. Beneath that rebel without a cause exterior was a good soul dealing with a lot of issues at the moment."

"Yeah, well issues or not, you deserved much better."

"You've got to go easier on yourself, Jess. No, upstairs at Kyle's that night wasn't the exact right moment for us but you weren't completely off base. We both know I wasn't just a book tease." she said coquettishly.

A blush suddenly crept across Jess' cheeks and he avoided her eyes.

"You're getting flustered! I'm getting under your skin!"

"Oh YOU WISH Gilmore!" he said, bumping her playfully with his shoulder. "If I'm being honest though I have thought about a certain exchange between us outside of Luke's a time or two." he said slyly.

"Oh really? Refresh my memory…"

"Well, it was after the less than stellar first impression I made on your grandmother when I showed up to meet her for the very first time with a shiny black eye. You of course assumed I had gotten in a fight with Dean and looking back I can't say that I blame you. However, when you realized that I was in fact just an innocent little lamb in this particular situation you made it up to me with an exceptionally fervent kiss outside the diner. Next thing I know you're rushing home but not before casually saying 'Keep thinking what you're thinking' as if you left me any other choice."

Now it was Rory's turn to blush. "Oh yeah. I'd forgotten about that."

"Well I haven't! You specifically told me not to!" He joked.

"Yeah, well you see what I mean. It's not like that night at Kyle's came out of nowhere. I'd certainly been giving you a few not so subtle hints that we were headed in that direction."

Jess sat lost in thought. He had always imagined being with Rory for the first time and he knew it was his fault it never happened. In typical Jess fashion he had screwed it up. If only he'd done what he was supposed to. If he would've actually went to school and graduated instead of flunking out and then skipping town. Through the years out of some twisted curiosity he'd wondered numerous times about when Rory had eventually lost her virginity. To this day he couldn't hear a song like Mr. Brightside or Jessie's Girl without it reminding him of Rory. The thought of someone else being with Rory in that way sickened him. Someone else touching her body, seeing her in her natural form, making love to her, even just falling asleep with her in his arms felt like a punch in the gut. He'd had many girlfriends since Rory Gilmore, but the truth was he hadn't given any of them a second thought after they broke up, but Rory was different.

Even though Jess had been all the way across the country in California when she started Yale he found himself wondering when she would move on and meet someone new at college. Would her first college boyfriend be the first to know Rory in the most intimate sense? When he showed up to Stars Hollow to retrieve his car her freshmen year at Yale Lorelai had told him Rory had moved on and he wondered just exactly what she meant by that. He wasn't trying to be possessive. These thoughts didn't come from a place of possession, more from feeling like no one else could possibly love Rory as strongly as he did. What if the new guy didn't treat Rory gently the way Jess always imagined he would have? What if he just used her to get what he wanted? What if he didn't appreciate how indescribably special Rory was?

When Jess showed up at her dorm and asked her to run away with him at the end of her freshman year he knew even if it hadn't happened with someone else already it was only a matter of time. His fears were confirmed a year and a half later when he'd seen her with Logan. Jess could tell from their body language that they'd been together. He especially hated the way that rich prick had eyed Rory. As painful as it was back then when Jess realized that she was sleeping with Logan part of him still held out hope that at least maybe her first sexual experience hadn't been with him. It was bad enough to picture Rory with someone like that, but to think that Rory had lost her virginity to Logan was almost more than Jess could bear.

Jess had this sinking feeling ever since he found out Rory was pregnant with Logan's baby that maybe Logan had been the one to take Rory's virginity though. What if Rory had lost her virginity to Logan and because she formed that strong emotional attachment to him he still had some kind of hold over her. Logan would be just the type to know what kind of person Rory is and take advantage of her in this way. To string her along all these years, using her when he needed to and then dropping her when he was done. What if Logan just called Rory up whenever he wanted a piece just to prove to himself that he could have her anytime he wanted? After all Jess had been thinking they'd been broken up all these years only to find out that not only was Rory pregnant with Logan's child, Logan was also engaged to someone else but still fooling around with Rory.

Picturing that preppy pretty boy toying with Rory like that was almost more than Jess could stomach. Jess had wanted to punch Logan when he met him all those years ago, but he'd resisted. Now Jess knew if given the chance he'd sock Logan cleanly in the jaw. Logan deserved worse than that, but for starters punching Logan in the face was the most primitive masculine way Jess could think of to put Logan in his place. Jess felt this innate need to defend Rory's honor. It felt instinctive to protect her. Rory deserved the world, she certainly deserved better than being Mr. Trust Fund's booty call.

Before Jess even fully realized what he was doing he felt the words slipping out, "Rory, I know it isn't any of my business, but who did you end up losing your virginity to?" He immediately felt he had over stepped. "I can't believe I just asked you that. I'm so sorry, forget I said anything."

"No, Jess. It's okay really. I'm the one who opened this whole can of worms anyway. It's normal to be curious." She continued, "Actually... it was Dean."

Dean. That name surprised him, but it wasn't as bad as Jess figured it could have been. He knew if nothing else Dean truly loved and cared about Rory. So much so that he actually gave Rory up when he realized that she would be happier with Jess. Just as he was adjusting to the thought of Dean and Rory something strange struck him… when did Rory get back together with Dean? Last Jess knew back then Dean had married Lindsay.

Almost as if she sensed what he was thinking, Rory continued "You remember that one time you came to my freshman dorm?"

"Oh you mean the time I showed up out of the blue and desperately begged you to run away with me? No, I barely recall it." He said with that trademark Jess grin.

Rory appreciated him keeping things light with his sarcasm "Right, well I'm sure you remember that Dean was with me outside the dorm that night. We'd been spending a lot of time around each other recently because he was working on the construction of The Dragonfly. Well that night I'd called and asked if he could pick me up and bring me back to the dorm when I wound up stranded somewhere. Next thing I knew you were there and saying all those things. It was a weird night to say the least. But it only got weirder from there because a few nights later I found myself in my childhood bedroom losing my virginity to a very married Dean Forester while everyone else was at The Dragonfly's grand opening.

"I always felt like it was a combination of things that led me to that temporary moment of insanity. Finals stress, seeing you again, The Dragonfly finally opening, it was just a really busy, confusing time. My mom showed up and nearly caught us in the act. Although her showing up immediately after wasn't much better either. She knew from the moment she saw us what happened. He left and she began to read me the riot act for sleeping with a married man. God, at one point I even told her 'He took the ring off!' as if that was some way to defend my actions. It wasn't the best decision I ever made and I'm not proud of it. Although now that I sit here pregnant with my engaged ex-boyfriend's child I realize that it wasn't even the worst thing I've ever done. At least then I had youth and naiveté as an excuse."

Hearing Rory speak so negatively about her first time pained him. "Rory, I'm really sorry it all went down that way. Please don't blame yourself. If anyone's to blame, I am. It should have been me. I wanted it to be me, believe me, but instead I ruined everything."

"Really Jess, it's okay. I've made my peace with everything that happened. I told you I just ran into Dean and he's really genuinely happy with his new family. I have to believe everything happened the way it did for a reason, Jess. The alternative is just too much to bear. Know what I mean?"

"Do I ever." he said with a sigh.

Rory smiled softly then stifled a yawn. He looked at his watch. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

"Well I guess I better get going. I'll never get used to these diner hours." He stood up and stretched.

Rory's eyes followed him as he extended his arms over his head. She noticed how his broad shoulders strained against the soft fabric of his t-shirt and the way it inched up a little past his belt reveal his back and the top of his hips. Rory hoped he hadn't caught her gawking when he turned around and headed toward the door. She stood up and followed him. He slipped his jacket back on and stepped onto the porch.

"Goodnight, Jess. Thanks for listening to me wax nostalgic tonight."

"Of course." he said. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." she mimicked his previous statement.

He smiled and turned on his heel as he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed down the front steps. Rory stood there in the doorway watching his outline grow smaller until he was completely enveloped by the darkness. Once she was back inside she leaned against the door and closed her eyes. As tumultuous as her life was at the moment, there was just something about Jess that calmed her. The past few days with Jess had been some of the best in recent memory. When Rory climbed into bed that night she found herself already looking forward to the next day when she'd see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Rory walked into the diner the day after their movie night. She didn't see Jess anywhere so she walked up to Kirk who was having lunch at a table near the door and asked, "Hey Kirk, have you seen Jess?"

Kirk responded, "Yeah, he got angry about something or other and went upstairs about half an hour ago. He's a hothead just like Luke I tell you."

Rory looked in the direction of the stairs trying to decide whether or not she should go up to check on him. Her eagerness got the best of her and she went behind the curtain and headed up the stairs towards Luke's old apartment. When she reached the door that read "Williams Hardware" she knocked. She heard Jess say "Come in" from inside so she pushed open the door. When she walked in she was floored by what she saw. Jess was standing with his back to her wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His broad back and shoulders were wet and shining as his shoulder blades moved as he worked at scrubbing something in the sink.

"Did he clean it up? I swear to God, he better have cleaned it up." Jess said gruffly, still not looking at her.

"Huh? I, uh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to barge in on you." she stammered.

Jess dropped the shirt he was washing in the sink and whipped around quickly with a surprised wide eyed expression as soon as he heard Rory's voice.

"Rory, um… hey! I thought you were Caesar. I had to come up to take a shower. It's a long story, but basically thanks to Kirk I ended up flat on my back in the diner with the entire contents of the plate of food and coffee pot I was carrying in my hair, all over my clothes, everywhere."

"Oh no! Are you hurt?" she asked concerned.

"Just my ego." he said with his signature smirk.

Rory tried to just look into his face, but she couldn't help it. She could feel her eyes trailing to his bare chest with his glistening pecs still covered in water droplets from the shower. She forced her eyes back to meet his, but soon she was looking at his chest again, following the trail of hair that travelled from his navel beyond the towel at his waist. Her eyes shot back to his face, his lips were slightly parted and the way his bottom lip hung a little crooked was really noticeable. His hair was wet and slicked back. She noticed the way he strongly gripped the towel at his waist where it was tied to keep it from falling. She took in the sharp lines of his hips as they made a V shape on either side of his abs before disappearing past his towel. The wet, dark, thick hair on his muscular legs stuck to him.

Rory cleared her throat as she felt the color rising to her face. She was so embarrassed. She knew Jess wasn't stupid. He could definitely tell she was checking him out.

Still she tried to play it off as she said, "I didn't see you downstairs and Kirk said you were up here so I just rudely invited myself up."

"Oh, no! It's fine… really! Just have a seat and give me a minute to get dressed." he said.

He walked over to the dresser and grabbed a few things. Rory made the most of this last opportunity to stare at him while he had his back turned. She was pretty sure he caught her though when he turned around and had the faintest hint of a grin on his lips as he headed into the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom Jess thought to himself, "Was Rory checking me out? I'd swear to God she was. She was wasn't she?" He wondered if Luke had been right. Was Rory really interested in him like he was in her? He definitely kind of got that impression just now and then there was all that stuff that she said last night. Could this really be happening? Could Rory be wanting to be with him too? He really didn't feel any differently even after finding out she was pregnant with Logan's child. Nothing could keep him from ever wanting to be with Rory. Was it weird that he didn't find it weird that she was pregnant? He didn't want her to think this was some weird fetish thing. He just wanted Rory no matter what.

Jess walked back out into the apartment in jeans and bare feet. He was trying to be quick so he hadn't dried off fully and his navy blue Henley sort of clung to his chest, the top button was undone. He pushed the long sleeves up to his elbows. Rory was sitting at the kitchen table so he pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. Rory smiled a timid smile. The tension between them was palpable. The clean fresh scent of his body wash wafted up her nostrils and made the hands on her arms stand up. Rory couldn't stop thinking about what she had just seen and the feelings that had been stirring for Jess over the past few days.

Neither of them said anything for what felt like hours and then finally Jess said, "So, um… what have you been up to today?"

"Well, let's see I threw up for an hour this morning. I can officially no longer eat one of my favorite things in the world…" she said pausing for dramatic effect, "Poptarts."

Jess gasped, "Oh no! How will you ever survive?"

"I know, I know." Rory sniffed as she pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. "Anyway, then I went to see Lane to tell her about you know." Rory said motioning to her stomach. "She was really great of course. She and Zack have been talking about having a third child for some time actually. By the time I left she was talking about how great it would be if she had another baby and we both had girls and they could grow up best friends like we did. I tried to assuage her enthusiasm and tell her it doesn't really work that way, but I think she was just on a baby high. She'll come back down to reality soon I'm sure.

"Oh, and speaking of being on a baby high that reminds me of Paris. I've been debating whether I should go to see her to tell her or just do it over the phone and I think I've decided to just call and tell her rather than deal with the wrath of Paris in person. I mean her 'I told you so' speech about Logan is going to be scathing enough through the phone as is so I really don't need to endure it in person. Then top it all off with the fact that Paris is actually pregnant herself so she's basically hulking out with super Paris powers right now so that scares me even more. I think I'll save that phone call until tonight. She's usually tired and a little more subdued by the end of the day."

Jess laughed at the image of Paris hulking out and then said "Sorry, knowing Paris, that really doesn't seem that farfetched. Doesn't seem like she's changed much since I saw her last."

"Oh no, I can assure you she hasn't! I thought maybe motherhood would have mellowed her out, but au contraire, a few years ago Paris morphed into a tiger mom the likes of which the world had never seen before. She makes Mrs. Kim seem like child's play! Although I don't really know why I should take that crap from Paris considering… Well, do you remember me mentioning her husband, my friend, Doyle?"

"Yeah, he was your editor at Yale, right? The one you said was a Hollywood writer now?"

"Right, well they were actually separated at the time, but were apparently still… friendly." Rory said raising her eyebrows suggestively. "Anyway, when Paris found out that she was pregnant at the end of the summer they worked things out. Although even if not for the baby I think they would have gotten back together eventually. If there were ever two perfectly matched people, it's those two. So I guess bringing up the fact that Paris got pregnant by her husband while they were separated still isn't actually the best defense for me getting knocked up while having an affair with my ex."

Jess said "Rory, you know Paris loves you. Beneath that dragon lady exterior is still that same insecure girl from when we were teenagers. You're one of the truest friends she's ever had in her life. She might give you a hard time, but its only because she cares."

"You're right. I'm just feeling sorry for myself." she said.

"Hey, you're entitled to do that too. And might I add how flattered I am that you told me before your two best friends. I know you said that the other day, but with the shock of everything it didn't really register."

"Well, you're still one of my best friends too, Jess. We may not see each other often, but your opinion still matters to me."

He smiled softly and said "You're one of mine too, Rory." She gave him a look like she didn't really believe him so he said, "No, Rory, really I mean it. I know I've said it a lot lately, but I want you to know it really is so good to see you again. It's been so long. The last few days have felt just like old times, to me anyway."

"To me too, Jess." Rory said and that's all it took, instantaneously a surge of emotions came bubbling up.

There was nothing she could do to hide it. Her mother wasn't there to save her like she had the night of the wedding. Rory was instantly overcome with sentiment. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sat there bawling like an idiot next to Jess.

"Rory, what's wrong?" he asked as he leaned over and placed a hand on her shoulder and tilted his face down to try to get on her eye level.

"No, Jess… I'm sorry. I've burdened you with enough of my emotional baggage lately. It's these damn hormones. I've got to get it together."

"It's okay, Rory. Let it out. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here. I'll always be here." he said reassuringly as he rubbed her back.

"Everything's just so messed up, Jess. I never imagined my life like this. Pregnant at thirty-two by a man that doesn't love me, a man that lives halfway around the world, a man that is engaged to marry another woman. I'm not even really upset about the fact that he doesn't love me because I don't love him either. It was just familiar and made me feel adventurous. But I realize now that it wasn't adventurous in a fun way. It was adventurous in a guilt-ridden, feel a little sick all of the time kind of way. I'm living at home with my mom. I keep telling people I'm not 'back', but I know I am. I mean what else do I have going for me at the moment? Where else do I have to be?

"The one good thing I have going in my life is the book I'm writing and I only have you to thank for that." Rory paused before deciding to hell with it, she might as well let it all out now. She was tired of being inauthentic. "And yeah, that brings me to you, my high school ex-boyfriend who I still have feelings for. There Jess, I said it. I still have feelings for you okay? Here I sit a pregnant loser with no prospects and I find myself being drawn back closer to you with every passing day like we're seventeen again."

Jess couldn't believe Rory was confirming his heart's deepest desires. He wanted to tell Rory that he felt the same way, that he never really stopped feeling that way, but in the moment he was paralyzed. His eyes were locked on her tear-filled blue ones and he could feel her sincerity radiating into his soul. He finally mustered up the courage to respond.

He closed his eyes and then took a deep breath and said, "Rory, I feel the same way. Even though it's been fifteen years since we first met my feelings for you haven't changed. Being around you the last few days… I can't really even put the feeling into words."

Rory quickly looked away and said, "Don't, Jess. Please. I'm sorry for laying all this on you. It's not fair to you. You have your own life now and I shouldn't be burdening you with all my problems. I don't need you to feel sorry for me, alright? You've been a better friend than I deserve recently. You've been perfect actually."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Jess' chest literally ached seeing her like this. He knew he had to lay it all out there. He tried not to let his emotions get the best of him, but he could already feel his eyes beginning to well up a little.

"Rory, I'm not just telling you what you want to hear, okay? For the smartest person I know, I really can't believe you don't realize how I feel about you, how I've felt about you for the past fifteen years. Even through all the years apart, even through all my other relationships a part of me has always been hung up on Rory Gilmore, the girl I fell in love with when I was seventeen years old. To this day I feel a little uneasy around you Rory. Not necessarily in a negative sense, you just keep me on my toes. I've never felt that with anyone else.

"You affect so much of my life to this day and you don't even know it. I still don't smoke because I know you don't like it. Sometimes when I'm feeling stressed I'm so tempted to go out and buy a pack of cigarettes, but then I think of you. And even though I know there's probably a million-to-one chance of us ever being together again, I don't ever want to do anything to make that million-to-one chance even greater. I'll read a book or an article and think 'Man, Rory would love this.' and I'm tempted to call, but I know you're busy and I don't want to bother you. And honestly because also just hearing your voice sometimes is too damn much, Rory.

"How many times have I told you that I know you better than anyone, Rory? I know that sounds crazy because your mom's known you your entire life. Hell, even Logan's been around you more than me at this point and Lane and Paris, but I truly feel that way. I know that, Rory, because you're like the other half of me. I knew it the moment I first laid eyes on you that night at your house fifteen years ago. I knew it the very first time I saw all your books. Books I loved and others I hadn't read, but wanted to. I wanted to escape out the window yes, a little to prove I was the badass I thought I was, but mostly to spend time alone with you. I wasn't exactly emotionally mature enough to understand what I was feeling at the time. I just knew that I wanted to know everything about you. What you liked, what you thought, why you thought it…

"When I told you the night I went to see you at Yale that I knew we were meant to be together, I meant it, Rory. I realize now that I wasn't as ready as I thought I was to start a life with you at the time. Even though it hurt like hell when you wouldn't come with me, looking back now I understand. By the time I had grown up and was actually ready though it was too late. You were already with Logan.

"Maybe you don't need me to be the other half of you Rory because you're pretty damn awesome, but I sure as hell need you. In the hokey, Jerry Maguire 'you complete me' sort of way and I'm okay with that. It doesn't bother or embarrass me because I want to be that with you, Rory. I'd be proud to be that with you, for you. I know you said you're going to do it all on your own like Lorelai. But it doesn't have to be that way, Rory. You don't have to put yourself on the back burner for the next eighteen years. I'm sure your mom would tell you that too. Look how happy she is with Luke now.

"I don't doubt you could do it all on your own Rory. There's no doubt about it. You're more than strong enough, capable enough, but I just don't want you to have to go about it the hard way. I want you to have a partner in life, someone to support you, and pick up the slack when you need it. Hell, someone to love you like you deserve to be loved."

He took a deep breath and sighed "Rory, even if you told me right now that you wanted to do it all alone and maybe, just maybe, pick things up with me in eighteen to twenty years, I would honestly wait for you if it meant we got to be together."

"You make it sound like a prison sentence." she said still not looking at him.

"Well, that's honestly what it would feel like, Rory. But I'd be willing do the time if it meant we got to be together."

Rory couldn't meet his eyes while he made his impassioned plea. She didn't have to look into his face to know he was sincere; she could hear it in his voice. Jess had been vulnerable with her like this a few times before. She had learned to detect the passion in his voice when he was speaking about something he cared about. His voice always got a little higher, his rhythm a little faster. She could feel his eyes boring into her as she stared down at the floor.

"I don't want to be my mom and Luke." she said softly. She finally looked back up into his face and said "I've never felt like this with anyone either, Jess. You may not believe that because I've had Logan in my life for so long, but it's true. I was never friends with Logan the way I was with you. There was no instant connection with Logan the way there was with you. In all the years we were together in whatever capacity, Logan never once understood me the way you did, Jess.

"If I'm being completely honest, there's a part of me that has never gotten over you either. For God's sake, Jess, I have Google alert set for you. I buy every single one of your books the day it's released. I wasn't scared about telling my mom or Luke or Lane about the baby, but I was scared about telling you. I was scared of disappointing you, of losing you. The thought of losing you forever terrifies me, Jess. I know you're busy, Jess and I know you've got responsibilities but I miss you so much when you're away. I hate going extended periods of time without seeing you."

"I miss you too, Rory. I'm sorry. You're the main reason I stay away for so long. You know all those near misses we've had where I come into town right after you left or leave just before you return? Those aren't coincidences, Rory. It's because as great as it is being around you, actually because of how great it is being around you, it hurts so much I can barely stand it." He paused briefly and then said, "God, are we really doing this? Are you really open to trying us again? You have to understand that I'm not taking this lightly. When I say I want to be with you I mean it with every fiber of my being."

"I mean it too, Jess. I'm so sorry everything's all messed up." she said apologetically as she subconsciously touched her stomach.

He knew what she meant so he reassured her. "But it's not, Rory… really." he said as he reached out and took her hand.

Jess didn't start speaking again until Rory's eyes met his and then he said, "Rory, this baby is a part of you. The world can only benefit from having more Rory in the world. I don't care who the father is. Besides there has to be some good to the guy because you're the smartest, most discerning person I know and obviously if you loved him there must have been some good in him. Furthermore, do you really think I, Jess Mariano, son of a deadbeat dad would ever hold a child's parentage against him? I know better than most that the man doesn't make the child.

"Rory, I know we haven't talked much in the last few years, but in recent years I've always imagined having kids and a family. I pictured being the kind of dad my father wasn't; the kind of dad Luke was to me. I'm not the same kid anymore. I want to be there for you, Rory. I'm not going to tell you I love you and run away. I'm not going to beg you to leave with me and then run away. I'm not going to wreck your car and then run away. I'm not going to flunk out of school and then run away. I'm done running."

Trying to lighten the mood Rory halfheartedly joked, "You must take after your uncle, regionally famous high school track star, Butch Danes. You really did a lot of running back in the day."

Despite the intense mood in the room the last few minutes, Jess guffawed so hard his eyes really wrinkled up and his crooked smile was very conspicuous. "Yeah, well just call me Forrest Gump." Jess continued to chuckle to himself and then said, "But even Forrest stopped running one day and decided to come home and for me that's you, Rory. You've always felt like home to me."

As soon as he said it Jess heard how cheesy he sounded, but Rory was too quick as always. A big smile broke out on her face and she said, "Did you just try to turn a Forrest Gump reference into something romantic?!"

Jess grinned embarrassed as his cheeks flushed. He hid his face in his hand.

Rory reached over and pulled his hand down and met his eyes. "It's okay though. I kind of liked it." she said with a playful grin.

That was all it took. Jess leaned forward and kissed her. Softly at first, but then he grew more zealous. His hand caressed her face and hers went to the back of his head, tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to her. When they broke apart they were both breathless.

He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "Well, whatever else happens between us, at least we know that part still works."


	6. Chapter 6

Rory decided to give Jess a taste of his own medicine. If Jess could pull out an old line on her like that so could she.

She leaned in to kiss him one more time and then said, “I need to go.”

Jess looked at her bewildered and then she said, “It’s more fun that way, isn’t it?”

Jess grinned. He always liked this side of Rory.

“Come here” he said as he drew her in for one last quick kiss.

Jess stood up and pulled her to her feet. When she got to the door she turned around and said, “Call me later.” with a smile.

“You can count on it.” he replied.

Rory headed down the stairs, more like floated actually, and all the way home. It honestly took every ounce of self-control she had not to sprint right back up those stairs and jump his bones. She didn’t want to rush things. Although she didn’t want to take things too slow with Jess either. It was only natural that they would progress at a quicker pace considering that they already knew each other so well. It was more like picking up where they left off rather than going through all the usual stages of a beginning relationship.

That night the phone barely rang twice before Rory picked it up. She beamed when she heard his voice on the other end of the line. 

“Glad to hear you’re still breathing.” he said.

“Huh?”

Jess chuckled. “I was a little worried about when Paris got ahold of you. You made calling Paris sound a like walking the green mile.”

Rory laughed. “Yeah, well it was at first, but around the time I started to cry she softened up. By the end she was pledging her loyalty to Team Rory and offering her services to sue Logan for all he’s worth for child support. She was disappointed when I assured her that wouldn’t be necessary. So how was your day?”

“Long… painful actually, waiting to hear your voice again. You were on my mind all day.” he said sultrily.

The tone of his voice sent a shiver down her spine. “Ooh smooth as ever, Mr. Mariano.”

“What can I say? You bring it out in me. It’s the truth anyway. I missed you. I can’t wait to see you again.”

“You’ve been on my mind too.” she sighed.

He suddenly sounded a little shy as he said, “Rory, I would like to take you out on a real date tomorrow night, if you’re free. Just casual, somewhere we can sit and catch up. We’ve had a lot of grand life revelations the last few days, but there’s still a lot of day-to-day stuff that we don’t know about each other, you know?”

Trying to sound flirty Rory smiled and said, “Hmm… I’ll have to check my busy social calendar, but I think I can squeeze you in.”

Jess started laughing and Rory’s mind immediately jumped to a conclusion as to why.

“Oh my God! Did that sound sexual? I didn’t mean for that to sound as suggestive as it did!” Rory blushed and mumbled, “Stop it” as he continued to laugh.

Jess laughed even harder hearing her awkwardness through the phone. “Easy, Rory… I knew what you meant. Although now you do have me wondering how your mind jumped to that idea so quickly.”

Rory rolled her eyes and smiled to herself. She could just picture the smug expression on his face right now.

“Anyway,” he continued, “I’ll make sure Caesar’s got enough extra help tomorrow night to cover for me. Pick you up at 7:00?”

“It’s a date.” Rory said proudly.

“Goodnight, Rory. Pleasant dreams.”

“Goodnight, Jess.” Rory sighed as she hung up the phone. 

She just thought today had dragged by waiting to talk to Jess, she knew that the next day would be brutal. At that moment her cellphone buzzed a few feet away on the end table. Her eyes lit up when she saw it was a text from Jess: “I hope I won’t have to wait until 7 to see you. The coffee is always fresh at Luke’s. Don’t be a stranger tomorrow.” Rory replied with only a winking emoji to play it cool. She liked the idea of him wondering when he’d see her next.

The following morning Rory strode into the diner for a late breakfast after she knew the majority of the regulars would be gone. Jess had his back turned brewing coffee so she slipped in and sat at a table near the windows adjacent to the town square. He noticed her presence immediately after he turned back around though. He strolled over to her table trying to act as casual as he could, though he was pretty sure Rory could see through his pretense from the slight smile on her lips as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

“Good morning.” he said as he placed a large coffee cup down in front of her and began to fill it with coffee.

“It is now…” she said finally looking up to meet his eyes and doing her best to give him a coy smile.

The corner of Jess’ mouth twitched up slightly with the hint of a smile at her comment. As he finished pouring her coffee he sat the carafe down on the table and swung his body around to sit in the chair across from her.

“I almost started to think you weren’t coming in today.” he said. “Your response was rather vague last night. I started worrying maybe you were getting sick of spending so much time with me!” he said in an obviously joking manner.

“Never!” she reassured him. “I just have to play my cards close to my chest.” she said with a small flirty wink.

At that small gesture Jess could no longer keep his smile contained as it broke out across his face. “So, what’s on tap for today?” he asked her.

“Well, I’m going to drive to my grandparents in Hartford. My grandmother actually doesn't live there anymore. I’ve been writing the book from my grandfather’s office. Something about being there just feels right. I’ve almost got the next two chapters finished. After I wrap these up, I was hoping that maybe you’d take a look at the five chapters I’ve written so far.”

“I’d be happy to!” he said as his thumb gently traced patterns on the back of her hand as it rested on the table between them. Rory’s skin tingled where he touched her. She wondered if Jess felt the electricity too. The tenderness and intimacy they once shared had never really stopped, but it was nice to acknowledge it openly now.

Later that evening as Rory was headed back to Stars Hollow from her grandparents' house, she was absolutely giddy with excitement thinking about her upcoming date with Jess. She had gotten dressed out of the boxes of her stuff at her grandparents' house. Rory wished her mom could have been there to help her find the right outfit. She was always the best at that. Jess had said casual so she finally decided on slim leg jeans in a dark wash with a nice black chiffon top with long flowy sleeves and beaded detailing around the neckline. She pulled back into town at 6:35 and rather than head home she pulled over and parked outside the diner. She didn’t want to wait to see him in longer than necessary. She slipped through the diner and up the stairs to the apartment. Just as she reached the top of the stairs the door to the apartment opened and Jess stepped out not seeming to notice her as he buttoned one last button on his pale blue shirt. When he looked up to see Rory standing there it obviously startled him.

“Uh, hey Rory! I was just heading out to your place…”

Rory instantly felt stupid for showing up early. She felt the heat begin to rise in her cheeks as she quickly stammered out, “I’m sorry! I was heading back from Hartford and I decided just to stop now instead of making you come all the way over just to get me.”

“Oh, it’s fine!” he assured her. “I’m glad you’re here now.” he said smiling as he stepped closer toward her, closing the distance between them. 

The faint scent of his cologne as he stepped closer appealed to her senses. She took the opportunity to quickly glance at his appearance. His shirt was tucked into the dark jeans he wore with a brown belt and shoes. His dark hair was tucked behind his ear but one strand had fallen loose and swooped across his forehead. He had shaved since this morning. His jawline looked so defined and she felt a very sudden urge to push him up against the wall and kiss him with fervor. She still couldn’t get over how well he had aged! It honestly seemed like he had barely changed at all in the years that she’d known him, but yet it was also obvious that his features had matured, become sharper, more chiseled.

“Shall we?” he asked extending his arm for her to take.

Rory looped her arm through his and as they began to descend the stairs together she asked, “So, what are the plans for this evening?”

“Well, since we have so much to catch up on I was thinking we might try out one of our old haunts for nostalgia’s sake, Al’s. Then maybe catch a movie after. I hear Kirk’s made another film. I’m still upset I missed the first one, but maybe we can convince him to do a double feature.”

Rory’s eyes gleamed as she looked up at Jess and said, “Perfect!”

Rory couldn’t resist leaning her head against Jess’ shoulder as they walked to Al’s Pancake World, and he certainly didn't mind. This just felt so natural, like they’d spent no time apart. She realized that she really shouldn’t be that surprised though. They had always found closeness with each other quickly. When they got together after Dean broke up with her at the dance marathon she instantly felt an intimacy with Jess that had taken months for her to reach with Dean. Maybe that had something to do with the fact that they’d been eyeing each other ever since they’d met over a year ago, that and the fact that she had kissed him at Sookie’s wedding. It’s like Jess said, they truly knew each other as well as they knew themselves.

They sat across from each other at Al’s at a table by the window. She told him how she was getting the hang of things at the Gazette and while it wasn’t something she wanted to do permanently she was happy to keep it afloat in the meantime to give Taylor time to find a new fulltime editor. Rory had so enjoyed the enthusiasm in Jess’ voice as he told her about Truncheon a few nights before at the wedding. She asked him about his work again and he spoke as ardently about it as he had before.

“I’d love to see Truncheon again.” she said.

“I’d love to show it to you.” he said genuinely with a smile. “We’re not in the same place anymore. We outgrew it thankfully and were able to afford a place that gives us a little breathing room to expand as we’ve needed.”

Jess thought about Rory saying she had read all of his books and felt a little vulnerable at the thought. The truth was Jess saw Rory in lots of things, songs, characters in books or movies. She captivated his thoughts so much that there had been a version of Rory in every book he’d ever written. Sometimes she’d been a main character when he really felt a need to be close to her and he used that outlet as a release. Other times when he just couldn’t bear to think about her too much she’d been a minor character, but he had to include her nonetheless. He couldn’t have done it without her after all. Ever since he found out that she read his books he wondered if she realized what he’d been doing. The thought kind of embarrassed him. Not that he minded her knowing he cared about her, he just didn’t want to freak her out.

“That thing you said about the Google alert… were you serious?” Jess asked, though he knew Rory would not make something like that up.

Rory buried her face in her hands and sighed, “Oh God! Embarrassingly… yes, I was completely serious about that. I know, I’m a stalker.”

Jess laughed, “It’s funny actually because… I have a Google alert set for you too.”

Rory looked back up slowly, her eyes wide and exclaimed, “You do not!” though his expression told her he was being truthful.

“Guilty.” he replied.

Rory grinned, “Well, isn’t that something! Okay, well since we’re getting everything out in the open tonight I’ve got an old one to get off my chest. Remember that time someone devil egged your car? Yeah, that was me and Mom…”

“I knew it! Well, I suspected at least. I should’ve known you liked me since you went to all the trouble to prepare deviled eggs only to throw them at my car!” he joked.

“Well, we didn’t actually make the deviled eggs. They had been forced on us as we were leaving Sherry’s baby shower, but the thought was still there I promise!”

He chuckled a little and said, “Well, is that it? Is that the worst you’ve ever done, Gilmore?”

“Hmmm…” she thought for a moment. “Well, I left you a really mean message once. It was the night we went to The Distillers concert. I had been waiting to hear from you and hadn’t so I called you up and left a really scathing message on your machine. Then you showed up with the tickets and I felt so guilty! I told you to delete it without listening.”

Jess laughed, “Yeah, I know about it… I listened to it. Well, actually Luke listened to it first and he chewed me out when I got home for not treating you right.”

“Oh no! I’m sorry!”

“Please Rory! You have nothing to be sorry about. I deserved the tongue lashing I got from both you and Luke.”

Rory liked this open line of communication with Jess. She always knew he was more vulnerable with her than pretty much anyone else, but even still he had always been pretty guarded. She took a moment to look at him, really look at him, before she decided to tell him the next thing that was on her mind.

“Jess…” she began. “Just so you know part of me really wanted to take off with you that night you came to Yale, but I just felt so paralyzed. I still had feelings for you, but I was too afraid to act. By the time I got my nerve up to do something drastic a few days later you were gone and Dean was there and well, you know what happened. I wonder how differently things would have turned out now…” she trailed off as she gestured toward her stomach.

Jess reassured her by saying, “No, I said it before I wasn’t ready then even though I thought I was. You made the right choice by not leaving with me that night. Rory, you said it yourself, having this baby feels right, doesn’t it?”

Rory nodded in agreement, relishing in the way he could always comfort her with ease. No one else could ever quell her insecurities this quickly, not even her mom.

“Everything happened the way it was meant to, even though it seems confusing now when I look at the big picture I truly believe that.” Jess said as he squeezed her hand.

“Thanks, Jess.” Rory said with a small smile.

Jess cleared his throat and said, “Okay, I have one. Remember that black eye I showed up to your grandmother’s with? Well, after you found out I hadn’t gotten in a fight with Dean you still wanted to know how I got it and I was too embarrassed to tell you the truth.” Rory raised one eyebrow quizzically and he continued. “Actually it was… a swan.”

“A swan?! What do you mean a swan?!” she asked clearly bemused.

“A swan! Like the big white bird… the damn thing beaked me! I was minding my own business walking past Larson’s Dock and it came out of nowhere and got me right in the eye!”

Rory giggled wildly and Jess blushed and said, “It’s the truth… honest! Ask Luke if you don’t believe me!”

“Oh, I believe you!” Rory said in the middle of her fit of giggles. “Who could make up a thing like that?!”

The sound of Rory’s laughter was music to his ears. He could have spent the rest of his days making her laugh like that. Her smile was infectious and he couldn’t help, but grin seeing how much she enjoyed finding out the real culprit behind his black eye all those years ago.

When Rory finally regained her composure she said, “That was gold! Got any more secrets, Mariano?”

The only other thing Jess had ever kept from Rory came to mind and he opened his mouth to speak, “Well, unfortunately this one isn’t quite funny, Rory, but I feel the need to come clean with you anyway. I know you remember the bracelet Dean made you when we were teenagers. Well, you were wearing it the day we had lunch on the footbridge after the Bid-on-a-Basket Festival. It must have slipped off your wrist at some point and when we stood up to leave I noticed it and picked it up. Rather than return it to you, I kept it. I shouldn’t have done it, but it just made me feel closer to you. I had it for about two weeks as a reminder of you. I’d hold it when we talked on the phone even. I was at your house cleaning out the rain gutters the day you realized it was missing and started looking for it. I didn’t realize it was something special from Dean. I just knew it was something of yours. Later when no one was home I left it in your room under your bed. Your mom came home and caught me walking out of your room. I could tell she was suspicious. I told you to check your room one more time because I knew it was there. As soon as you found it your mom came outside and questioned me. She knew I had it all along. She never told you? Sorry, as I repeat it all back now I realize how strange and kind of pathetic it all sounds.”

“No, Jess.” Rory said reassuringly as she rubbed her thumb across his hand that was still holding hers. “It doesn’t sound strange. Believe me, I get it. You have no idea how many times I read your Howl notes just to feel closer to you. I still have it by the way. It has always been one of my favorites because of you.” she admitted with a twinkle in her eye.

They had been talking for hours when they finally noticed they were the only ones left in the restaurant and they were getting ready to close.

“Well, I guess we missed the movie.” Jess said as they stepped outside and he wrapped his arm around her.

“I don’t mind.” Rory said as she looked up at him.

As they headed back toward the diner with Rory under Jess’ arm he said, “I just thought about another thing I wasn’t truthful with you about.”

“What?” she asked trying to mask the concern in her voice.

“I lied when I said that I’d finished the book you borrowed the other day.”

“I knew it!” Rory said proudly! “I noticed your margin notes suddenly disappeared on page 238.”

Jess laughed, “You figured me out, Gilmore!”

“I’ll return it to you tomorrow.” she said.

“No! Finish it and I’ll get it back later. There’s another one I actually have finished that I think you would really like. I have it upstairs if you’re interested.”

“Sure!” Rory said as they arrived at the diner. 

Jess unlocked the door and held it open for Rory and she followed him upstairs to the apartment. He walked over to the dresser and shuffled the stack of books to find the one he wanted. As he did this Jess’ motorcycle helmet in the corner of the room caught Rory’s eye. She had noticed his motorcycle parked outside of the diner all week though she hadn’t seen him on it.

“I can’t believe you drive a motorcycle… actually wait, I can. It’s so… you.” she said.

Jess grinned as he turned back around to her and placed the book he’d been searching for in her hands.

Rory giggled the longer she thought about Jess on a motorcycle.

“What?” he asked still grinning.

“I just remembered something my mom said when I was first dating Dean. She was worried he was a ‘bad boy’ and she asked if he had a motorcycle. She said ‘If you're going to throw your life away he'd better have a motorcycle!’”

“Wait, she thought Dean, good old dependable Doose’s market Andy Hardy Dean, was a bad boy? Hmm… little did she know who was going to blow through town the next year, huh?” Jess laughed as he raised his eyebrows cheekily.

“Oh yeah, you were hell on wheels!” Rory said sarcastically.

“Hey! You wound me! I was somewhat of a tough guy!” Jess said feigning hurt as he clutched his chest.

“Oh, you were the toughest!” Rory giggled and then got serious. “It worries me a little though. Aren’t you ever scared? I mean I’m sure you’re careful, but still they can be dangerous.”

“I know. I am cautious, but I can’t count on other drivers to do the same. All I can do is try my best to stay vigilant and allow myself enough room should something happen. I don’t drive it every day. I actually have a car back in Philly too. I just have this for when I feel like it.”

“Sorry, I don’t mean to sound like your mother.” Rory said.

“Actually, you sound nothing like my mother!” Jess quipped.

“Well, you know what I mean. What do I know? I’ve actually never really ridden a motorcycle. One time my dad had one and he came to town and we convinced my mom to let him take me a few times around the square, but I’ve never been out on the open road.”

Before Rory even finished her sentence Jess was crossing the apartment, opening the closet on Luke’s side of the room and starting to rummage through it.

“What are you doing?” Rory asked, but at that moment Jess pulled an old motocross helmet out of the closet. “What’s that for?” she asked eyeing him cautiously.

“For me, this was Luke’s back-in-the-day. You’re going to wear mine.”

“Jess, I can’t…” she began.

“Yes, you can, Rory. You trust me, right?” he asked crossing back over to her.

“You know I do, but…” she replied.

Jess didn’t have to say anything else. Seeing the childlike excitement on his face was all it took to get Rory to agree.

“Fine” she said hesitantly though the idea really did thrill her at the same time.

Jess grinned from ear to ear. He rushed over and grabbed the other helmet and took Rory by the hand and led her down the stairs. Once they were outside Jess helped Rory put his helmet on herself then he slipped on Luke’s. He swung his leg over the bike and motioned for Rory to slide on behind him. 

“Hold on tight.” he told her.

Rory could just picture the shit-eating grin on his face as she tentatively wrapped her arms around his torso. He revved the engine and pulled away from the curb. Rory tightened her grip around his firm chest as she lurched forward. She hadn’t been this close to Jess in a very long time. Her chest was pressed against his broad back and her thighs burned where he touched her. 

He drove to the end of the street and turned his head back toward her and said, “I could go back to Luke’s now or I could turn right and hit the highway.”

“Turn right.” she half-yelled.

“As you wish, ma’am.” he said as he took off.

Jess felt her warmth wrapped all around him. He felt her breath on his neck and it sent a chill down his spine. Even over the sound of the wind rushing past his ears and the noise of the bike he could hear Rory squeal as they reached the highway. She could feel him laughing so she pinched his chest, but that only made him laugh harder. He chose a route that made a big circle back into town. They pulled back up to Luke’s about fifteen minutes later. He helped Rory off the bike and out of her helmet. They stood on the sidewalk outside the diner. There was an expression on her face that Jess couldn’t quite place.

“Well, how was it?” he asked.

“That was exhilarating! That was… hot!” Rory said breathlessly with her eyes wide as she reached up and pulled Jess’ mouth down onto hers in a passionate kiss. When they separated she looked up into his eyes and whispered, “Take me upstairs, Jess.”


	7. Chapter 7

Rory and Jess raced up the stairs to the apartment hand in hand. Once they were inside they stood about a foot apart staring at each other, hearts pounding, panting from their sprint up the stairs. It reminded Rory of the time they had been two nervous teenagers standing here in this very same apartment kitchen after Dean broke up with her. Rory had replayed all of her memories with Jess so many times that she knew every word by heart. She remembered Jess saying “First of all, we should try to get within, say, a foot of each other.” 

Rory thought her response from all those years ago seemed appropriate so she said, “I think that’s about a foot. I think we either need to get a little closer or need to warm up.”

Jess stepped closer to her grinning, clearly remembering the same moment. He laced his fingers between hers just as he had done back then and said, “We’ve been warming up for fifteen years.”

Their lips collided in a fever of desire and unrestrained lust. They untangled their fingers and their hands found their way to each other’s body. Jess’ hands were at Rory’s hips and hers wrapped around his back. As he began kissing her neck Rory’s eyes closed enjoying every sensation. 

Jess suddenly pulled back and asked, “Wait, Rory… Are you sure about this?”

Her eyes flew open to meet his. He was staring at her breathing heavily with his hands still at her hips.

Rory looked down sheepishly and asked, “Is it because I’m pregnant?” She then quickly said, “Because I completely understand if it’s too weird!” 

“Oh no, Rory!” he said urgently reassuring her as he brought one hand up to stroke her face. 

She brought her eyes back up to meet his as he continued, “It’s not that at all. I just don’t want it to feel like I’m trying to make things move too fast with you or rush you in anyway.”

“No, Jess! I’m tired of thinking about this. I want to do this. I want you.” she said emphasizing the last word.

Jess smiled and pulled her back in for a kiss. Their bodies were pressed against each other like magnets. Rory slowly slipped her hands down Jess’ chest, feeling his muscles beneath his shirt as she did and then wrapping her arms around his waist to pull him as close as humanly possible. Jess slipped one hand behind Rory squeezing her butt slightly as he held her against him. His lips then left her mouth and began trailing down her throat. Rory rolled her head back to give him better access. As she stared up at the ceiling gasping for breath she began to overthink.

“I don’t normally do this on a first date.” she said breathlessly.

“Rory, this is hardly a first date.” he said into her neck. Still he started to pull away and said, “But really we don’t have to…” although the blazing erection Rory felt pulsing against her begged to differ.

“No, no! Really I want to!” Rory said trying her best to convey the sincerity she felt as her eyes pleaded with him. “I just don’t want you to think bad of me. I mean with everything else I’ve done recently…”

“Rory, I would never.” he said softly stroking her cheek again.

The kind look in his eyes made Rory melt. “Sorry, I’m talking too much!” she said shaking her head.

Jess laughed and said, “I would expect nothing less.” as he then resumed his assault on her neck.

Rory’s hands went to Jess’ shirt and she started unbuttoning it as quickly as she could. When she got it open she couldn’t help, but quickly stare at the carved lines of his body before pushing it off his shoulders and onto the floor as she ran her hands down his bulging biceps. She marveled at the feel of him under her hands as she ran them across his taut stomach, her eyes scanning every inch of him. She placed soft kisses on his neck, shoulders, and chest. 

Jess’ fingers went to the hem of Rory’s blouse. The feeling of his fingertips lightly brushing her bare skin made her shudder. She raised her arms to allow him to slip her shirt over her head and he happily obliged. Jess planted gentle kisses across her collarbone. He cupped her breasts over her bra and kissed the top of her cleavage. Rory felt weak at the knees just feeling Jess’ hands on her through the thin fabric of her bra. Her hands went to his belt trembling but sure of their work as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, pushing them off his hips. He stepped forward out of his jeans and slipped out of his shoes and socks in the process. Next his hands found the button of her jeans and he quickly helped her out of them. 

Jess continued kissing her neck and shoulders with his hands gripping her back drawing her to him. His hands felt the clasp of her bra and he took his eyes away from her chest to look up at Rory for her approval and she nodded urgently. Jess unhooked Rory’s bra and slipped it off her shoulders and onto the floor. His eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat seeing Rory’s bare chest for the first time, her breasts like two perfectly round porcelain orbs. She felt self-conscious with Jess’ eyes on her like that but she resisted the urge to try to cover herself because Jess had allowed her the opportunity to stare at him so it was only fair that she do the same.

“Oh God, Rory!” he moaned as he lunged toward her chest and began kissing her all over her breasts as he lifted her at the waist and started toward the bed. 

She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed and laid her down. The feeling of his chest pressed against hers made Rory feel more alive than she ever had before. With every breath he took he moved slightly and brushed up against her. It made every nerve in her body tingle. Their hands and mouths were all over each other. Rory could feel that Jess was rock hard through his boxers as he grinded against her. She couldn’t resist running her hand over him, driving him mad. Jess’ mouth was hungrily kissing and sucking her chest as he slipped one hand between her legs cupping her over her panties. Rory moaned and squeezed her legs around Jess’ hand. He could feel how wet she was through her panties and he loved that he could get this kind of reaction from her.

Rory couldn’t take it anymore so she tugged at the waistband of Jess’ boxers to free him from them. The first glimpse of Jess completely nude blew Rory’s mind. She couldn’t wait to have him inside her as she reached down and stroked his length. Jess’ eyes squeezed tightly shut as he moaned at Rory’s touch. He quickly sipped off her panties. Their lips were on one another’s as he slipped his hand back between her legs, just holding it there at first then he slowly began to stroke Rory before slipping a finger inside of her, causing her to close her eyes and arch her back, breaking their kiss. This gave Jess an opportunity to observe Rory. He watched the way she writhed as he slowly drove his finger in and out of her. Her eyes were still closed as she gasped at the feel of his touch.

Finally, Rory couldn’t take it anymore and she grabbed Jess’ wrist, looked him in the eyes and desperately pleaded, “Please Jess… I NEED you.”

Jess carefully positioned himself over Rory, hovering over her, supporting his weight on his arms. He never wanted to forget this moment, Rory’s blue eyes staring up at him, the way her alabaster skin looked bathed in the moonlight. Her chestnut hair was splashed across the pillow beneath her, he watched the slow rise and fall of her bare chest and how she bit her lip in anticipation. He had waited so long for this moment with Rory and he wanted to show Rory how much she meant to him, how deeply he cared for her. 

Rory could sense that Jess was holding back as he was poised at her entrance so she reached her hand up to stroke his face and offered him an affectionate smile.

“Are you okay?” he whispered.

“Jess, I trust you. I just want to be with you. Just let go.” she said still gently stroking the side of his face.

He leaned down and kissed her and then he sank down into her.

Being inside Rory was like nothing Jess ever could have imagined. She felt like velvet wrapped around him as he slowly plunged in and out of her. He was mesmerized watching the slow deep breaths she took in rhythm with his movement, her mouth slightly agape. Rory relished the way it felt to have Jess inside her, filling her like no one had ever before. She held tightly to his sides to ground herself as she reveled in the sensation. Jess leaned down and resumed kissing her neck and throat, his chest brushing up against her breasts tantalizingly once again. She slipped her hands around his torso further to grip his back. Their breaths quickened with their pace and soon their gasps had turned to moans. They both delighted in the sounds they roused from one another. Jess’ breath was hot next to Rory’s ear and he could feel hers on his neck. As much as Rory loved the sound of his moans in her ear he also made another sound that aroused her. The sound of Jess’ feral grunts in her ear drove her wild! It’s like she could hear his desire to push himself to give her his all. 

With one of his thrusts Rory instinctively bit his shoulder to muffle the sound as she screamed out. Embarrassed she whispered, “I’m sorry!”

“Don’t be.” he growled back into her ear.

As her pleasure rose his name escaped her lips, “Jess!”

The sound of her calling out his name enthralled him. “Oh, Rory!” he moaned.

“Yes… yes… yes!” she cried breathlessly which only spurred him on.

Jess’ moans became higher and more strained as he neared his release. He felt Rory clinch around him as the pleasure hit her in waves. He watched as her eyes rolled back toward the headboard and she let out one last moan. With one final thrust he emptied himself into her. Jess collapsed softly on top of her, laying his head on her chest completely spent. He lay there listening to the rapid beat of her heart and feeling the rise and fall of her chest. Rory brought one of her hands up to softly stroke his hair, the other lightly rubbing his back. She smiled up at the ceiling blissfully happy.

When their breathing had returned to normal Jess slid himself up to lay beside her and she rested her head on his chest. 

They were silent for a minute longer and then he said, “Okay, I’ve just got to say it! Everything works!”

“Yeah, it does.” she said with a big smile as she tilted her head to look up at him.

He grinned back at her and then kissed her on the forehead gently as he wrapped his arms around her tighter. They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

Jess woke up about 4AM. As he felt the slow rhythm of Rory breathing a flood of memories came rushing back to him, bringing a smile to his face. He couldn’t believe he was in his twin bed in Luke’s diner apartment with Rory’s nude body pressed against him. It simply baffled him that he had made love to Rory in the same bed where he had dreamed about doing that very same thing every night for almost two years when he was a teenager. He always imagined it would be incredible, but it was even better than he ever could have imagined. “Mind-blowing” he thought but still wasn’t satisfied. That still wasn’t a perfect enough word to describe what he had experienced with Rory.

Jess wanted to stay this way forever, but in order to do so he needed to let Caesar know that he wouldn’t be in the diner in the morning. He carefully got out of bed so as to not to disturb Rory and padded over to the kitchen where he found his discarded pants and fished his phone out of his pocket. After he quickly texted Caesar to say that he was sick he slipped back into bed with Rory. He noticed the way their bodies aligned perfectly as they lay pressed up against each other, partly because it was a twin bed, but also because he couldn’t get close enough to Rory. He softly kissed her hair, breathing in her scent. He watched her sleep, admiring her beauty until he drifted back off to sleep.

The next time Jess awoke it’s because he felt Rory suddenly bolt out of bed. His eyes shot open just in time to see her dart into the bathroom. He quickly sat up to check on her. As his feet hit the floor he heard her retch for the first time. She was on her knees in front of the toilet when he got to the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the tub and pulled her hair back to hold it out of the way. He gently rubbed her back trying to offer her any comfort he could to soothe her.

“Oh, Jess please don’t…” she groaned embarrassed for him to see her like this. 

“It’s okay, Rory.” he assured her. “I just hope this is morning sickness and not a reaction to me.”

“Don’t joke.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” he apologized as he continued to rub her back.

When she was done Jess helped her up and then excused himself while she gargled with mouthwash. As Jess walked away from the bathroom Rory became keenly aware of the fact that she was completely naked. She admired Jess’ toned glutes as he walked away from her, but she knew she didn’t have the confidence to walk out into the apartment in broad daylight fully nude in front of him. She was relieved to see he had a t-shirt hanging on the towel rod so she quickly slipped it on. It smelled like him which sent a tingle down her spine as she remembered how that scent had enveloped her last night. When she stepped back out of the bathroom Jess was sitting on the bed again with a small smile on his lips. He almost looked bashful Rory thought.

“I knew I shouldn’t have left that in there.” he said with a grin as she walked toward him. “Then again seeing you in nothing but my shirt is an entirely different kind of hot.”

Rory blushed ten thousand shades of red.

“Oh, come on, Rory… don’t get shy on me now!” he teased her.

She finally reached the bed and climbed in next to him.

He pulled the sheet up over them as he whispered, “Good morning” and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

Rory smiled and sighed contentedly as they lay in bed nose to nose with his arm draped over her. They laid like that for a while not talking just basking in the afterglow of the night they’d spent together. Jess rolled onto his back and Rory rested her head on his chest like she had last night. She felt so comfortable and safe nestled against Jess’ body listening to the sound of his heartbeat. It felt so natural, like something she’d been doing for years. Her blissful thoughts were interrupted when she noticed her plain beige cotton underwear on the floor a few feet away. She groaned when she thought about the matching bra she’d been wearing, embarrassed that Jess had seen her granny panties.

“What?” he asked in response to her groan. When she didn’t say anything he asked again, “What is it, Rory?”

Finally, she spoke, “It’s just that… last night seemed so hot in my mind, but I just remembered the boring underwear I was wearing which were definitely less than sexy. I just wasn’t expecting this to happen last night and I recently replaced all of my underwear after losing that box when I was moving. I didn’t think I’d have much use for sexier underwear so…”

Rory was cut off by Jess’ uncontained laughter. He laughed so hard he started to tear up and caused the whole bed to shake.

She looked up at him as she nudged him and said, “Hey!”

“Don’t worry… I was so thrilled to see Rory Gilmore in her underwear that I honestly couldn’t tell you what they looked like. Anyway, I’m pretty sure sensible underwear is exactly what the Rory I used to dream about every night when I lived in this apartment would have worn.” he said with a smirk.

Rory blushed and said, “Oh she did, but if only I still looked the same as fifteen years ago!”

“Believe me you do! Besides I can’t imagine any version of straight-laced Rory Gilmore that was ever too wild or out there.”

“Oh, you would be surprised how goody two shoes Rory has loosened up over the years… I’m not the same naïve girl I once was.” Rory said as she slipped her hand under the sheets and began stroking his length.

Jess just stared up straight ahead with his mouth open, transfixed at a spot on the ceiling. Rory smiled as she felt his reaction to her stimulation. She slithered down the bed and took him in her mouth. Jess gasped audibly. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He broke his eyes away from the ceiling for just a moment to steal a quick glance down at what Rory was doing. He was glad her eyes were closed because he didn’t think he could have stood to see her piercing blue eyes staring back at him. He laid his head back on the pillow, still it disbelief at what was happening.

Rory noticed the way he clinched the sheets on either side of him with white knuckles and it thrilled her. She took as much of him in her mouth as she could. She wanted to surprise him, to show him they still had things left to learn about each other. Jess couldn’t take it anymore and he groaned her name “Rory” as he pulled her up on top of him so they were face to face, his throbbing erection hot on her leg. He pulled her down into an impassioned kiss and then flipped her over so he was on top.

This time Jess didn’t hesitate before entering her like he had the night before. The feeling was just as magnificent as he remembered. Jess held himself up by his arms and Rory placed her hands on his chest, riding the rhythm of every thrust. She stared into his soft brown eyes, noticing the way they caught the light. God, the look of want and desire in his eyes, the way his lip hooked down on the right as his breathing became more labored. It was like he was pouring his soul into her and she couldn’t get enough! As phenomenal as last night had been, things were amazing in a whole new way again in the light of day.

Jess was thinking the same thing. He loved the way she kept his eye contact this time as he they made love and didn’t close her eyes. As stunning as Rory looked last night, she now looked unbelievably sexy wearing nothing but his t-shirt. He couldn’t resist the urge to softly squeeze Rory’s breasts that were clearly visible through the thin material of his t-shirt. She arched her back in response. 

She moaned and half-screamed, “Oh, Jess!”

He grinned and said, “Don’t forget the diner is open now.”

She clasped her hand over her mouth with a wide eyed expression and whispered, “I’m sorry!” 

Jess laughed and said, “Hey, believe me I don’t mind at all! I enjoy it actually and would gladly be willing to join in right along with you. Hell I’d open the window right now and yell out how amazing this is for Taylor and the whole damn town to hear, but I know you’d rather not be the source of town gossip.” 

She giggled at the thought of Jess yelling about their bedroom pleasure out the window. He took this as his sign he could resume their previous action and he leaned his face in to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth as their bodies joined in perfect rhythm. He tenderly kissed her neck before straightening up to stare into her eyes once more. He watched as Rory bit her lip and furrowed her brow. He could tell she was getting close. He upped his pace, plunging as deeply into her as he possibly could to push her over the edge. Jess watched as the expression on Rory’s face changed as she gasped and dug her nails into his chest slightly. Knowing he got her there was all it took for Jess and he came inside her letting out an uninhibited moan. Rory smiled as she watched him let go. He rolled over onto his side next to her and they just lay there, skin on skin. She draped her leg over his and gently kissed his lips. She couldn’t remember a time when she felt so blissfully happy as she did now in this moment with Jess.


End file.
